


Red Roses and Lemon Drops

by Improvise22



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Sex, Trauma, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Improvise22/pseuds/Improvise22
Summary: Buck's secret admirer turns into a stalker. Before he knows it she's taken him against his will and there's a race to find him before it's too late.
Comments: 28
Kudos: 154





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for something else but then decided it'd be perfect for Buck. It was only gonna be a few chapters and then it took a life of it's on and I'm still writing.  
> Warning to please read tags, there are somethings that might make people uncomfortable, I certainly don't want to do that. Please let me know if I've missed any important ones.

Buck opened his eyes, blinking to make them focus. He went to sit up and immediately regretted it, pain shooting through his head and neck. He searched the room with his eyes, knowing that he wasn’t in his apartment, wondering if he’d hooked up with someone.

He went to move his arms, thinking he should push himself up and found they were stuck, he looked up, breaths coming faster when he saw they were tied to the bedframe.

“What the hell!” Buck exclaimed, tugging at his wrists. “Hey, can anyone hear me, HELP.”

“You’re awake,” a female voice sounded from the doorway.

Buck spun to look at the woman, not knowing who she was, he had no memory of coming there, no memory of her. The last he recalled he was coming off a twenty-four-hour shift.

“Who are you?” Buck asked, afraid what the response would be.

“You must have hit your head harder than I thought if you have to ask that,” the women replied, approaching the bed. “How are you feeling?”

Buck wasn’t sure how to respond, the woman looked completely harmless, looking down at him with concern.

“Why am I tied up?” Buck questioned, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

The woman giggled and reached a handout to stroke Buck’s cheek, he pulled his face away, trying desperately not to panic.

“We’re gonna be together now Evan, you don’t have to worry about a thing,” the woman said, smiling. “I know you don’t want that right now so I had to make sure you couldn’t leave. Don’t worry, you’ll love me just as much as a love you, we just have to give it time.”

With that she walked out of the room closing the door, Buck pulled on the ropes again, only tightening the knots rather than loosening them. He knew who she was, it was the woman who’d been stalking him.

 **Two weeks earlier**.

“Look what I found on my car when I left last night,” Buck said, putting a teddy bear and piece of paper down on the table.

“A cuddly toy?” Hen asked, picking it up.

“I have a secret admirer,” Buck replied, smiling and sitting down. “Listen to this, Roses are red, violets are blue, my eyes are blue just like you. I think you’re amazing, I think you’re great, perhaps sometime soon we can go on a date.”

Chim grabbed the paper, laughing. “That is so cheesy.”

“It’s cute,” Buck said, turning to Eddie. “Don’t you think?”

“Yeah Buck, real cute. She’s probably a fourteen-year-old girl with a crush.”

“Who’s a fourteen-year-old girl with a crush?” Bobby asked, coming up the stairs.

“Buck’s secret admirer,” Hen replied, showing him the bear.

“How long has this been going on?” Bobby asked, reading the note himself.

“Just found them last night, I think it’s cute and I don’t care what anyone else says.”

They all laughed and went back to what they were doing before, soon being dragged away by the alarm. The bear and letter were soon forgotten as they had back to back calls.

“Don’t forget your cuddly toy,” Chim said, throwing the bear to Buck as they were heading out. “You gonna take him to bed with you tonight?”

“Shut up!” Buck exclaimed, shoving Chim away, putting the bear into his bag. “You’re just jealous.”

“Oh yeah Buckaroo, I’m green with envy,” Chim replied laughing. “I’ll see you next shift.”

Buck watched his friend walk away shaking his head, the others thought the bear was a joke, but he thought it was nice, someone showing him some appreciation. They were obviously shy, and he just had to wait until they felt confident enough to approach him in person.

A week went by and Buck was starting to hope that he never met his secret admirer, he was getting concerned about the number of gifts that were left for him and the notes were getting creepier. To start with he’d smiled each time he found something on his car, now though he was starting to find them on his Jeep at home, whoever was sending them knew where he lived. It wasn’t just that, he’d started receiving phone calls, he’d hear breathing but nothing else and then the call would cut out.

“Guys, I think I may have a problem,” Buck said, putting a box onto the table.

“What’s up Buck?” Bobby asked, concerned that the kid looked upset.

“This secret admirer thing is getting out of hand.”

“I thought you’d stopped getting gifts,” Hen said, pulling the lid off the box.

“I did here,” Buck replied, knowing that his friends would be angry he’d kept the recent gifts from them. “They started being left at the apartment.”

“She knows where you live?” Eddie questioned, even though he knew the answer. “That’s not good dude.”

Buck nodded, pointing to the box Hen was looking through.

“Are these lemon drops?” Hen asked, putting them on the table with the roses. “She got you lemon drops and red roses.”

“Yeah, I don’t know how she knew.”

“Knew what?” Chim came into the conversation.

“That I love lemon drops and red roses are my favourite flower,” Buck replied, sitting down on a chair. “How would she know that?”

“I don’t know Buckaroo, lucky guess.”

Buck looked at Chim with exasperation, he wasn’t helping.

“Ok ok, it’s weird. What’s weirder is that she knows where you live.”

“And has my phone number,” Buck whispered.

“Excuse me,” Eddie said. “Why do you say that?”

“I’ve been getting calls, no one there, just someone breathing.”

“Ok, I think we need to call Athena,” Bobby said, getting out his phone to call his wife.

They all waited patiently for Athena to arrive, hoping they didn’t get called away before she could get there. Quietly talking between them about who this woman could be. 

“What have you got yourself into now Buckaroo!” Athena exclaimed as she reached the top of the stairs.

“Hey Athena.”

“Hey, thanks for coming,” Bobby said, kissing his wife and pulling out a chair for her to sit on.

“So, you wanna start at the beginning?”

Buck explained the first gift and note and then the many after that, lowering his head when he told them about the first gift on the Jeep outside his apartment. There had been three gifts left outside his place and five phone calls. 

“Am I being stupid, calling the police about this?” Buck asked, after his story was finished.

“No sweetie of course not, this woman, or man has clearly taken things too far,” Athena replied.

“It’s a woman,” Buck said.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, she mentioned it a few times.”

“Ok, well I’m gonna have to see the other gifts and letters. Do you still have them?”

The alarm chose that moment to go off, everyone jumping up.

“Can you spare Buck?” Athena asked Bobby. “I really don’t wanna leave this too long.”

“Yeah, Buck go with Athena, show her what she needs and then head back here.”

Buck nodded, annoyed that he was going to miss a call. He turned to Athena and motioned for her to go first, following her down the stairs, stopping in the locker room to grab his stuff.

“We’ll go in the cruiser, I’ll bring you back here after,” Athena said, getting into the car.

Buck had no choice but to follow, sitting up front and looking out the window on the way to his apartment. He was nervous about what Athena would find, why did this woman have to target him, he certainly wasn’t anything special.

It took an hour for them to go through the gifts and letters, Athena bagging each one and taking it with her.

“Now because no threats have been made, there won’t be a lot of resources put into this,” Athena said, hating that she had to tell Buck that. “Don’t worry, we’ll get to the bottom of it one way or another.”

“Thanks Athena.”

Athena smiled, bagging the last of the gifts, worried about the extent of items. She’d read some of the letters, knowing from experience that they were only going to get worse.

“You let me know straight away if you get anymore.”

“Sure, do you think they’ll be more?”

“Unfortunately, yes, these types of admirers don’t give up easily,” Athena replied, putting her hand on Buck’s shoulder. “As long as you don’t fuel her obsession then she should cool off, hopefully give up altogether.”

“Fuel her obsession. What does that mean?” Buck asked, afraid to know.

“Don’t engage her, if she rings don’t talk to her, best to just hang up. And try not to look pleased if you see anymore gifts, it’s possible she’ll be watching.”

Buck was shocked, was this woman stalking him. He wrung his hands, worried that he’d accidently give her the wrong idea, what if he bumped into her and flirted without even knowing.

“It’ll be ok Buckaroo. Come on, let’s head back, you’ve got a shift to finish.”


	2. Chapter 2

Buck continued as normal, trying not to let the gifts and phone calls bother him, letting Athena know after each one. He hadn’t had one for a couple of days, and he wondered if the woman had gotten bored or found someone else to stalk. All thoughts of that went out of his head when he went to his Jeep the next morning, finding a box and letter on the hood.

Buck sighed, pulling the lid off the box, frowning when he saw the contents, it was the same as he’d gotten a few times before, red roses and lemon drops, except this times the roses were ripped to shreds and the lemon drops were crushed. He took the letter out of the envelope with shaky hands, wishing he waited to read it.

“Buck what’s wrong?” Hen asked as he reached the fire house. “Is that another gift?”

Buck nodded his head, still in shock from what he’d received.

“Ok Buckaroo, let’s go upstairs, I think you need to sit down.”

She led him up the stairs and sat him on the sofa, pouring some hot water into a mug, making him a tea.

“Drink this, it’ll help.”

Buck looked at Hen and took the mug, his hands shaking slightly.

“Hey guys, what’s going on?” Chim asked as he approached.

“Buck got another package and it freaked him out,” Hen replied, getting up to whisper. “I think someone better call Athena.”

“Who needs to call me?” Athena questioned as she came up the stairs with Bobby.

“Buck got another gift, I haven’t looked yet, but it really shook him up.”

Athena frowned, she, like Buck had hoped that it had stopped, usually these things didn’t take breaks. She came around to sit next to Buck on the sofa, putting her arm around him when she saw how upset he was.

“It’s ok baby, your safe here with us,” Athena soothed, looking at the table. “Has anyone got any disposable gloves handy?”

“There are some in the kitchen,” Bobby replied, grabbing them and handing them over. Eager to see what was in the box like everyone else.

Athena gently removed the lid, frowning at what she saw, knowing that Buck wouldn’t have gotten so upset over that. She pulled the letter out and opened it up, reading quickly and closing her eyes once she was done.

“Oh Buck, she’s escalated,” Athena said, leaning against the boy she thought of like a son.

“What does it say?” Eddie asked, having joined them as the box was being opened.

“Roses are red, violets are blue, I saw you with her and it made me upset, how could you do that, how could you cheat, do it again and I’ll make you pay. The gift is a warning of what I’ll do, don’t make me do it because I love you.”

Buck was scared, he’d been worried before but now he was terrified. The woman was crazy, she wanted to hurt him, and he didn’t even know who she was. He listened as Athena read out the letter to everyone, tears falling when he realised there was nothing he could do.

“It’s ok Buck,” Hen said, pulling him into a hug. “She’ll have to get through all of us to get to you.”

“Hen’s right, it’ll be ok,” Chim added, sitting on the coffee table, his hand on Bucks knee.

“Did I do this?” Buck asked, speaking for the first time.

“What do you mean baby?” Athena replied.

“Do you think I led her on, maybe made her think I loved her.”

“No,” Athena was firm with her words. “You are not at fault. She is the one who is doing this, and I don’t care if you led her on somehow, she is threatening to hurt you and that is not ok.”

Buck nodded, he’d been thinking for a while that maybe he’d spoken to this woman at a scene or in a club, maybe he’d even been out with her. He hated that he didn’t know who it was and now it had gotten a whole lot worse.

“Athena’s right kid, none of this is your fault,” Bobby said, switching places with Hen.

The alarm chose that moment to ring, everyone sighed, it couldn’t have had worse timing.

“Stay here with Athena, we’ll be back soon,” Bobby said, squeezing Buck’s shoulder slightly.

“Ok,” Buck replied, sinking further into the couch.

“I’m gonna call this in, have someone come and pick this up,” Athena said, taking out her phone. “As horrible as it sounds, now that she’s made a threat, we can put more resources into this. We’ll find her.”

Buck hoped that Athena was right, he hated feeling so vulnerable. He also worried that he was being followed, how else would she have known about his date. It was spontaneous, even he hadn’t known it was gonna happen, Maddie had set him up with one of her co-workers. They’d gone for dinner and drinks and they’d had a good time, he’d even kissed her goodnight. He prayed that they’d find out who this woman was, he just wanted it to stop.

When the others got back Buck was feeling more like himself, he was in his uniform and ready to carry on with the shift. He wasn’t going to let some woman he didn’t know ruin his career or stop him from helping people.

“Are you sure you’re up for this?” Bobby asked, pulling him to one side. “None of us would think any less of you if you weren’t”

“I really am ok now Bobby,” Buck replied, knowing the Captain was just looking out for him. “I’m not gonna let her ruin things for me. Please, let me stay.”

Bobby paused looking at the man he thought of as a son, he’d been through so much in the last year alone and now he was facing something else. Every fibre of his being was telling him to bench Buck, not let him out into the world, but he knew deep down that would be a mistake.

“Ok Buck, but the minute this starts affecting your work you stop.”

“It won’t, but I’ll tell you if I can’t handle it.”

Bobby nodded, letting Buck go off and join the others. He walked over to Athena who was still at the station.

“He ok?” she asked.

“He will be,” Bobby replied. “You hear anything you let me know.”

“Bobby, Buck will be the first to know, followed closely by you and then the rest of the team,” Athena said, smiling and giving her husband a hug.

She waved goodbye to everyone and headed off, praying that she had some good news to share with them later.

Buck sat down upstairs, then got up when the alarm went off, following Eddie down the stairs and into the truck.

The fire was a small one, a pan of oil had been set alight in a café but hadn’t spread too far. They had put it out and dealt with any injuries and were headed back to the truck.

“Thank you so much,” a woman cried, approaching from where they’d left the people who wouldn’t need transport.

“You’re welcome ma’am,” Buck said, ever polite. He froze when she wrapped her arms around him, breathing picking up.

Eddie noticed the exchange and managed to get the woman to let go and go back to her friends, not liking the look on his friend’s face. He took hold of his arm and led him back to the truck, helping him up and buckling him in.

“It wasn’t her Evan,” Eddie said, hoping the use of his first name would get Buck to snap out of it.

“What?” Buck replied, looking over.

“I said it wasn’t her, just relax.”

“That was embarrassing, freaking out cos someone hugged me!” Buck exclaimed, throwing his arms up.

“Hey, don’t sweat it. I might have reacted the same,” Eddie responded, glad his friend wasn’t too upset.

Buck just shook his head and leaned back, maybe Bobby had been right to bench him, he couldn’t freak out just cos a woman hugged him. What if they were in a building and he was in the middle of a rescue and a woman latched onto him, what was he gonna do, freeze.

Buck had half a mind to go to Bobby and tell him that he needed to go home, that he wasn’t up for the rest of the shift. He took a few deep breaths and then decided against it, he was sure he’d feel better as the day went on.

Luckily for Buck he did feel better and no other calls caused him to freak out, the shift soon ended, and they were headed out.

“Do you think you should be by yourself?” Eddie asked as they were making their way to their cars.

“I’m fine Eddie,” Buck replied, opening the Jeep.

“Maybe we can meet up later? Chris is dying to see you.”

“Yeah, that sounds nice, maybe a movie night,” Buck said, thinking it might take his mind off things.

“I’ll see at 7pm?” Eddie replied.

Buck nodded and got into his Jeep. He waved to Eddie and drove off, ready to get home and fall into bed, twenty-four-hour shifts were always tough.

Buck was nearing home when someone gestured from the side of the road, they had their hands over their head waving as if to get someone’s attention. Buck considered driving past but he couldn’t do it, if someone needed help then he had to stop, for all he knew there could be someone hurt.

“Can I help?” Buck asked, getting out of his car.

“Oh, thank god, I didn’t think anyone would ever stop,” the woman said, smiling at him. “My car just stopped for no reason and my phone died. Can you believe the luck!”

“These things happen,” Buck replied, a little weary but the woman seemed nice. “Do you want me to take a look?”

“Would you? I know nothing about cars,” she responded, pulling the hood up. “Is there any chance I could borrow your phone to call my boyfriend? I can get him to pick me up.”

“Sure.” Buck handed the phone over and bent over to look at the engine, he wasn’t a mechanic, but he had to know a thing or two about engines to be a firefighter, he couldn’t see any obvious issues though. “I can’t fix it I’m afraid, you’ll have to call it in.”

Buck didn’t get a response, all he got was a sharp pain in his neck and what felt like electricity coursing through his veins. His last thought before he passed out was “I’m an idiot.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Have you heard from Buck?” Eddie asked as soon as Bobby had opened the door.

“Good morning to you too Eddie,” Bobby replied, motioning for his friend to come in. “Is something wrong?”

“No one’s heard from Buck since we left shift yesterday morning!” Eddie exclaimed, turning to Athena who had just walked in.

“That doesn’t sound good,” Bobby said, pulling out his phone to try his friend himself.

“Now let’s not panic,” Athena replied. “Has anyone checked his apartment?”

“Just before I came here. He wasn’t there and neither was his Jeep, it didn’t even look like he’d been home.”

“No reply,” Bobby said, putting down the phone. He looked at his wife, knowing she was thinking the same as him. “Did you try Maddie?”

“I’ve tried everyone, no one has heard from him. We were gonna meet up last night, but Chris got sick, I had to cancel. Buck never replied which I thought was strange, I couldn’t do anything about it until now. Now I’m worried.”

“Ok, it’s been twenty-four-hours and with everything going on with this woman I’ll be able to get people out looking for him,” Athena said, dialling and heading back to the bedroom.

“She has him, doesn’t she?” Eddie asked, already knowing the answer.

“Let’s not jump to conclusions,” Bobby began. “Why don’t we call the others, have them meet us here. We can look for him once Athena has some news.”

An hour later and they were on the move, Buck’s Jeep had been found abandoned by the side of the road.

“His keys and phone are gone, but his bag and wallet are still in the vehicle,” Athena said, looking around as if it’d give her some clue.

“Maybe he pulled over cos he wasn’t feeling well?” Chim suggested.

“Why wouldn’t he just call for help!” Eddie exclaimed.

“Maybe his phone died.”

“There are a lot of maybes,” Athena replied, turning to look at her friends. “There are no cameras down here, but footage is being pulled from surrounding streets, maybe we’ll catch someone following him.”

“So, you do think she took him?” Eddie asked.

“It’s possible, but it’s not the only explanation. I think we should fan out, look around. If Buck did get out for some reason he might have been sick like Chim said, or he might have hurt himself.”

Everyone nodded, there were a lot of trees and parkland around them, it was possible he was somewhere no one could see.

“I’ll phone around the hospitals,” Bobby said. “If he didn’t have any ID, he could be listed as a John Doe.”

“Good idea,” Athena replied. “I’ll give you a hand.”

They all took their tasks seriously, no one wanting to find Buck hurt, but it being preferable to him be missing. Three hours later and they were back at the Grant-Nash house, no closer to finding Buck than they were when they left.

“What now?” Eddie asked, pacing.

“Unfortunately, now we wait,” Athena replied, hating that she had to say it. “There’s no evidence that he was taken, even though it’s probable. There’s no evidence at all. Officers are going through camera footage, talking to people in the area. The gifts and letters are being processed for prints or DNA. Until we have something to go on, there’s nothing we can do.”

“We can look for him,” Eddie said, stopping to look at his friends.

“Where would we look?” Hen asked.

“I don’t know but we’ve gotta try.”

“Eddie, he could be anywhere. Until we get some clue, there’s nothing to do but wait and hope. Hope that he’s ok.”

They all sat in silence after that, each praying that Buck was ok, that whoever had taken him would give him back or leave some clue as to where they were. It was torture to think that he needed them and there was nothing they could do. Slowly they all left, needing to get back to their families, getting Athena to promise them she’d call if there was any news.

Two days later and Buck was still missing, they were sitting around the table at the firehouse, all aware of the empty seat.

“I’m not sure I can just keep going on as normal,” Eddie said, leaning his head against his hands.

“We have to try,” Bobby replied, hating that he couldn’t do anything to find his friend.

“We have no idea what he’s going through!”

“I suppose the good thing is, this woman whoever she is wants Buck alive,” Hen responded. “She ‘loves’ him, so she’s not gonna hurt him.”

“Did you not see that last letter? How do you know she won’t hurt him!”

“I’m praying that she won’t.”

“Even if she doesn’t hurt him physically, what about mentally,” Eddie continued. “He’s being held against his will; god only knows what she’s doing to him.”

“Her name is Melissa Barnes,” Athena said, arriving in the loft and sitting down once she had everyone’s attention.

“You found something?” Bobby asked.

“DNA came back, there was some blood on one of the roses. This is her, do any of you recognise her?”

They all looked at the picture, shaking their heads that she didn’t look familiar.

“It was a long shot.”

“Can you find Buck now?” Eddie asked.

“Officers went to her home and work, spoke to friends, there’s no sign of her or Buck,” Athena replied sighing. “No one has seen her in four days, she told work that she was sick and that was it.”

“So, she’s with Buck somewhere, and you’ve no idea where!” Hen exclaimed, not believing that they knew who the woman was, but couldn’t find her.

“Not yet,” Athena said. “We have everyone available looking into this. Seeing if she’s got other properties in her name or she’s rented somewhere. Talking to friends and family.”

“Did you find anything useful at the house?” Bobby asked.

“I wouldn’t say useful, but we found enough.”

Bobby raised his eyebrows, what did that mean?

“She’s obsessed, like I knew she would be. We found pictures of Buck, articles from newspapers, more love letters. It helped to find that, at least now we’re sure it was her who took him.”

“You weren’t before?” Chim asked, wondering where else they thought Buck was.

“Even though it’s obvious she was the one to take him, we have to go on evidence, not gut feeling.”

They all knew it wasn’t Athena’s fault that finding Buck was difficult, but they were all stressed, trying to work long shifts and staying focussed wasn’t helping. They needed a lead and they needed it badly.

Finally, a lead came a few days later, it had been the longest week of their lives, all of them trying to continue as normal, all of them failing miserably.

The lead came while they were all separated, a text going out on the group message they’d set up.

*Lead on Buck’s whereabouts found, following up now, will call as soon as I know something* Athena.

They all waited patiently by their phones, deciding to meet up so they could hear the news together. They congregated at Chimney’s, Karen staying with Denny, Chris with his Abuela and Harry and May with Michael. Bobby as far as they could tell was with Athena.

“This is killing me,” Maddie said, her phone in her hand, as if she could make it go off.

“She’ll call soon,” Chim replied, taking the phone away and wrapping her in a hug.

“It’s been a week Chim, how do we even know he’s still alive?”

“Don’t say that!” Eddie exclaimed, freezing on the spot. “He’s gonna be fine.”

“We don’t know that,” Maddie replied. “I can’t just bury my head in the sand, I need to be prepared.”

“So, you’ve given up on him!”

“No, of course not.”

“Guys, this isn’t helping,” Hen said, stepping between the two. “Maybe we should just wait and see, before we start worrying about what might or might not be.”

Maddie and Eddie both nodded, Chim breathing a sigh of relief, they all settled in silence, waiting to hear if their friend had been found. Ready to go wherever they were told.

What felt like hours later their phones chimed, each of them picking them up.

*Buck’s safe and alive, taking him to the hospital. Meet us there, Cedars* Bobby

They all breathed a collective sigh of relief and headed for the door. Buck might be back and alive, but they all knew he wouldn’t be unharmed, he was gonna need them, each and every one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can comment I'd appreciate it. They always make me smile and love to hear people's opinions   
> Next chapter is back to Buck


	4. Chapter 4

Buck opened his eyes, blinking to make them focus. He went to sit up and immediately regretted it, pain shooting through his head and neck. He searched the room with his eyes, knowing that he wasn’t in his apartment, wondering if he’d hooked up with someone.

He went to move his arms, thinking he should push himself up and found they were stuck, he looked up, breaths coming faster when he saw they were tied to the bedframe.

“What the hell!” Buck exclaimed, tugging at his wrists. “Hey, can anyone hear me, HELP.”

“You’re awake,” a female voice sounded from the doorway.

Buck spun to look at the woman, not knowing who she was, he had no memory of coming there, no memory of her. The last he recalled he was coming off a twenty-four-hour shift.

“Who are you?” Buck asked, afraid what the response would be.

“You must have hit your head harder than I thought if you have to ask that,” the women replied, approaching the bed. “How are you feeling?”

Buck wasn’t sure how to respond, the woman looked completely harmless, looking down at him with concern.

“Why am I tied up?” Buck questioned, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

The woman giggled and reached a handout to stroke Buck’s cheek, he pulled his face away, trying desperately not to panic.

“We’re gonna be together now Evan, you don’t have to worry about a thing,” the woman said, smiling. “I know you don’t want that right now so I had to make sure you couldn’t leave. Don’t worry, you’ll love me just as much as a love you, we just have to give it time.”

With that she walked out of the room closing the door, Buck pulled on the ropes again, only tightening the knots rather than loosening them. He knew who she was, it was the woman who’d been stalking him.

Buck had drifted off to sleep again when the woman who’d kidnapped him had gone, waking more alert, remembering what had happened and biting his lip when he thought about how badly he’d screwed up. He never should have stopped, if anything he should have at least called someone to tell them what he was doing before he got out of the car. He realised that no one knew where he was, and no one would probably miss him until next shift.

“Damn it!” he cried, tears leaking from his eyes.

He heard what sounded like a key in a lock and wasn’t surprised when the door opened.

“Are you feeling better?”

Buck nodded, deciding that he needed to keep calm, he had no idea what the woman was capable of.

“My wrists are sore; can you untie me please?”

“You know I can’t,” the woman replied, looking closely. “Have you been trying to get away?”

“No, it’s just uncomfortable,” Buck said, noticing the sudden anger in her eyes.

“Your wrists are fine, don’t be such a baby.”

Buck closed his eyes, what was he gonna do, she didn’t seem like she was going to let him go anytime soon.

“I need to go to the bathroom.”

“Then go.”

“Excuse me? I can’t get up.”

She laughed, stepping backwards. “I’ll go and get you something to eat. You’ll realise soon.”

Buck tried to get her to wait but she was already out of the door, the lock turning. What had she meant by that he couldn’t just go, could he?

Buck wriggled so he was in more of an upright position, instantly feeling relief in his wrists, as he moved he felt something strange, he frowned, something bulky underneath him. He suddenly realised that he didn’t have any trousers on, there was a cool breeze hitting his legs. He started breathing heavier, wondering what the woman had done while he was unconscious. And what was that bulky feeling underneath him.

The door opened again.

“Figured it out yet?”

“I don’t understand.”

She smiled, setting the tray she was carrying down on the table, walking over to the bed and lifting the covers.

“I can’t let you up for a few days at least, it was necessary.”

Buck looked and shook his head, what was the matter with her, she really was crazy.

“So, you see, you can go when you need to. Now are you hungry?”

Buck couldn’t stop himself, all the calm leaving him. “You’re crazy, let me go, you can’t keep me here.”

She turned to look at him, anger filling her face, she pushed out and sent the tray she’d just brought in crashing to the floor, hitting Buck forcefully across the face.

“You don’t deserve me taking care of you,” she screamed, hitting him again. “Starve, see if I care!”

With that she raced out of the room, slamming the door shut.

Buck was breathing heavily, his face burning, god she had a good right hook. Why did he have to open his big mouth? He really was an idiot.

A few hours later, or that’s what it seemed, and Buck was about to burst, adamant that he wasn’t going to use what she’d provided. He knew that he couldn’t wait anymore and was humiliated when he let go and filled the adult diaper she had put on him.

He cried silently, praying that someone would find him, not knowing if it was possible seeing as no one, himself included knew who the woman was.

Buck was trying to sleep again, not having much else to do when the door opened. He froze, not knowing what was going to happen.

“I’m sorry Evan, I shouldn’t have lost my temper,” the woman said. “But you shouldn’t have said such hurtful things.”

“I’m sorry,” Buck said, even though he didn’t mean it.

“Apology excepted. Let me see your face, does it hurt?”

“It’s fine.”

She ran her fingers over the bruise on his cheek and the split in his lip, sighing and moving to his wrists. Seeming satisfied, she moved to the mess that she’d made.

“I better clean up, I’m sorry I don’t have time to make you anything else, you’ll have to wait til morning.”

Buck was hungry but he could wait, he ate dinner the night before, had a protein bar in the car, if she fed him soon he’d be ok. A few minutes later and she came over with a bottle of water.

“I expect you to drink all of this, I don’t want you getting dehydrated.”

She put the bottle to his lips, and he drank, not realising how thirsty he was, knowing after he’d almost finished that it was a mistake.

“What… did you…do?”

“It’s just a sedative, I have to know you won’t leave while I’m asleep. Once you start to want to be here, I’ll stop.”

Buck could feel the drugs pulling him under, he didn’t want to fall asleep this way, not when he couldn’t wake up when he wanted.

“While you sleep I’ll get you cleaned up,” the woman said.

He felt the covers be pulled off him and her hands on his upper thigh, he tried to move away from her, knowing she’d already undressed him once, but not wanting it to happen again.

“Once you’re feeling more agreeable, we can get intimate, I can’t wait to get in bed with you Evan, get naked with you. For now, what I do while you’re unconscious will have to do.”


	5. Chapter 5

Buck awoke with a start, shooting up, his arms pulling when he did. He sank back down, remembering where he was and what had happened. There was light shining through the window so it was obviously morning, Buck didn’t want to cry again but he felt the tears come before he could stop them.

He’d been with this mad woman for twenty-four-hours and god only knew what was in store for him that day. His mind went back to her words before he’d lost consciousness, he didn’t think she’d done anything sexual, but he couldn’t be sure. It was bad enough that he knew she’d seen him naked, she had to change that stupid diaper after all.

He had to come up with a game plan, get her to trust him so that she’d let him up, then he could escape. He evened out his breathing, calming himself down, he couldn’t play it too strong, she wouldn’t believe him if he suddenly wanted to be with her and live happily ever after.

The door was opening, and she was walking in, carrying breakfast.

“Good morning, did you sleep well?”

“Yes, thank you,” Buck replied, smiling. “Did you?”

“I slept great. It’ll be even better when we can sleep in the same bed.”

She walked over to the same table as yesterday, pulling the plate and a fork with her.

“Sit yourself up, I don’t want your breakfast to go cold.”

Buck did as he was told, he was starving, his stomach wanted to eat itself and he didn’t want to do anything that would make her take the food away.

It was horrible having her feed him, but he thanked her afterwards wanting her to trust him. He almost spat out the juice that she gave him, convinced that it was spiked. Once she’d tided up she brought a chair over next to the bed, sitting down.

“Your arms must be sore,” she said.

“There ok, sitting up is better,” Buck replied, really wanting to scream at her and say ‘of course they were, you idiot’

“Good, hopefully tomorrow I can untie you.”

“That would be nice, I’d love to see the rest of the place.”

“It’s lovely, it’s my friend’s cabin. Or was, he died recently.”

“I’m sorry,” Buck genuinely was, maybe that explained some things. “Did he leave it to you?”

She shook her head, fidgeting, looking like she was going to get up and leave.

“Are we in the woods?”

“Yes, it’s such a beautiful place, in the middle of nowhere. When you feel up to it we’ll have to go outside. There’s nothing for miles.”

Buck sighed, so much for nosy neighbours, and if he did escape where would he go. He’d have to think about that later.

“Look, I’m really sorry to have to ask. I feel terrible, but I don’t know your name. And I’d like to.”

She looked at him, confusion filling her face and then an expression he didn’t recognise. Finally, she got up and walked to the door. “My name’s Melissa, and I really wish you’d remembered.”

The day dragged, Melissa didn’t come back, he’d obviously upset her by not remembering her name, maybe he shouldn’t have asked, but he needed to know. It was starting to get dark and he was getting extremely uncomfortable, he’d had to fill the diaper twice and he was starting to feel like it might be a third time. His wrists and arms were burning, and he kept accidently catching his split lip.

The door opened and Melissa walked in, she had a bottle of water but nothing else, Buck looked up at her, not knowing what to expect.

“You really upset me, I didn’t feel like cooking, especially for you. You can have your water and then we can talk in the morning.”

“Melissa I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you,” Buck started, but she just walked over, uncapping the bottle. “Tell me what I can do to make it up to you. Please, I’ll like to talk now.”

She stopped for a second then put the bottle down, taking something out of her pocket, without warning she pushed a taser into his neck, electricity shooting through him, his wrists pulled on the rope, it digging further into his skin, his eyes rolled back in his head and he was unconscious.

When he next came to he was groggy and it was dark, not pitch black, but not morning. Buck gasped when he felt the pain in his wrists, the rope was still biting into his skin, he needed to sit up to ease it. He tried but found he couldn’t move far, pulling he realised his ankles had been secured to the other end of the bed, he was stuck, well and truly, he’d just have to wait until Melissa came in, and pray that she was in a better mood.

Hours passed but Buck didn’t sleep, every time he nodded off the pain forced him awake. It wasn’t just his wrists, he realised that Melissa hadn’t cleaned him up like she’d done before. As humiliating as it was he wished she had, he’d soiled himself at some point and he felt so uncomfortable. He lay awake miserable, knowing he’d probably beg her forgiveness when she came in.

“Drink,” Melissa said, after she’d pulled his head up, he hadn’t noticed her come in.

He didn’t hesitate, he hadn’t had anything to drink since the morning before, it was drugged again, although he didn’t feel as sleepy. Melissa pulled the covers off and untied the rope from his ankles, she then moved to the wrists. Buck whimpered while she was doing it, the rope cutting the skin.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have left you like that last night,” Melissa said, letting his wrists fall to the pillow.

Buck didn’t speak, he didn’t want to make her angry again. He felt her remove the diaper and then help him up, pulling his top over his head. He closed his eyes, he was dizzy from whatever she’d given him, he was also completely naked.

“Come on, I’m giving you a bath and then you can sit in the kitchen and have some breakfast.”

Buck nodded, letting her pull him along, hating that he relaxed into the water, it was heaven.

“Your wrists are cut quite badly; I’ll have to wrap them. Let’s clean you up first,” Melissa said, washing his body with a sponge.

Buck tensed up, finding it difficult to not just grab her hands, the drugs were making him sleepy, but he still thought he could probably take her. He let her continue to wash him, wincing when his wrists were cleaned. When her hands touched his penis he moved instinctively, arms moving, grabbing her wrists and pulling them away. He tried at least, his grip was weak, his hand slipped, and she wrenched her arms away. He soon felt a pain in his cheek, she’d slapped him, he felt his head go backwards, luckily it didn’t hit the bath.

“Why do you make me so angry,” Melissa said, going back to what she was doing.

Buck sighed, not knowing what to do, he was as weak as a kitten, there was no way to stop her, he lay back and tried to ignore where her hands were. Soon she was helping him out of the tub, sitting him on the closed toilet, rubbing a towel over him.

Next thing he knew he was wearing a t-shirt and boxers and Melissa was bandaging his wrists. She pulled him up and led him into the kitchen, pushing him down and walking away. Buck looked around, the place was open plan, a living room next to the kitchen/diner, to the right was a hall where he guessed the bedrooms were.

“I’ve made some porridge, need to get some meat on those bones,” Melissa said, sitting opposite him and directing the spoon to his mouth.

He lifted his hand, intending to do it himself but she swatted it away. He took the food, letting her spoon feed him, at least she was giving him something, he needed to be grateful of that.

“Thank you,” Buck said once she’d finished.

“Your welcome, maybe next time you can feed yourself,” she replied, moving off to the kitchen.

Buck’s head was becoming clearer, the drugs leaving his system, he sighed glad he would be able to think straight again.

“The drugs are wearing off,” Melissa said, bringing over a bottle. “Drink this.”

Buck frowned, he wouldn’t drink anymore, he needed his head clear. He shook his head.

“Either drink this or I get the taser. One or the other, your choice.”

Buck drank the water, knowing that she was serious, at least this way he was somewhat with it, when she used the taser he was unconscious for hours.

“Good, this will work out Evan, you’ll see,” Melissa said, as Buck’s eyes starting glazing over once more. “Let’s watch a movie, we can snuggle on the couch, maybe I’ll even make some popcorn later.”

Buck couldn’t even speak there were too many drugs in his system, he let her move him to the couch and let her settle herself against him. He was too out of it to stop her kissing him and putting her hands wherever she wanted. He hoped she’d hold off on anything serious until he was more with it, he hated to think what she would do if he fell asleep.

Before Buck knew it the light was dimming and it was time for bed, Melissa had kept him drugged throughout the day, feeding him his meals and getting as close to him as she could, whenever she could. He felt her lead him to the room he’d been sleeping in, noticing she’d changed the sheets at some point.

“Now I know your wrists are sore, but I’m gonna have to tie you to the bed again. I’ll be gentle,” Melissa said, helping him on the mattress.

Buck sighed, she spoke as if tying him to the bed was the most natural thing in the world, he let her pull his wrists together, not having the strength to resist. The rope tightened and he winced, hopefully if he didn’t move around much they wouldn’t dig in.

“Ok, now I’m afraid you’ll have to wear a diaper again,” Melissa spoke, starting to pull his boxers off.

“No,” he said weakly. “Please.”

“Don’t be a baby Evan, it’s nothing to be ashamed of, if you need to wear one to prevent accidents then it’s ok to do so. I’m going out in the morning and I’m not sure when I’ll be back, I want you to be comfortable.”

Again, he couldn’t stop her pulling it on and then covering him with the blanket, she kissed him fully on the lips and then pushed a bottle to them.

“Please drink this Evan, today has been so good, don’t ruin it.”

Buck drank the whole bottle, instantly falling asleep.

The next two days were basically a mirror image of that second day, Buck was drugged throughout the day but was allowed in the house, he was fed by Melissa and then they watched films, or she read to him. Sometimes she would leave him on the couch and potter around the cabin, unfortunately he was too weak to do anything but lay there. She was constantly touching him and kissing him, promising that they would be more intimate soon. Both evenings he was put back in his bed and tied up, more drugs and a diaper forced on him, Buck was starting to forget what day it was and what was even going on.

“Tomorrow I’m going to lower your dose, I hope you’ll still be as loving when your heads clearer, I can’t wait til we can be together properly. Goodnight Evan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope people are enjoying this. It's strange to not get any comments, I'm not used to kudos, although I imagine it means people like my work? If you can comment I would appreicate it. Obviously don't feel like you have to. Thanks


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual assault in this chapter, please don't read if it makes you uncomfortable.   
> Thanks for the few comments

True to her word Melissa lowered the dose of drugs she was giving Buck, his head felt clearer and he was more alert. Not enough to escape but alert to plan, he was hoping if she continued that she would lower the dose enough he could incapacitate her and run.

“I thought we might go outside later, would you like that?” Melissa asked, looking at him from her position on the couch.

“Sounds good, it’s a nice day,” Buck replied, eager to see outside, he wanted to know the best direction to run in.

Melissa smiled up and him and kissed him, for the first time he was able to not kiss her back, she sat back and frowned. “Evan?”

He knew that was a mistake, he needed to keep up the ‘loving boyfriend’ part or she’d start drugging him again. He hated it but he leaned down and kissed her, smiling.

He knew that he’d convinced her because she smiled back, kissing him once more and then lying back down. Pulling her arms around him and hugging him tight.

“You make me so happy Evan, I’m glad we’re here together.”

Buck didn’t speak, hoping that she wouldn’t want a response, he wasn’t sure he could be convincing enough to say it back. He sat back and tried to watch the movie, uncomfortable with her lying on top of him.

Soon Melissa got up and started making lunch, keeping an eye on him every few minutes, as if she thought he would disappear. Once she was done she announced that they should eat lunch outside.

“Help me carry this stuff out,” Melissa said, picking up a couple of plates.

“I don’t have any shoes,” Buck said, he’d been barefoot since he arrived, he wondered if she’d done it on purpose.

“The grounds soft, you’ll be fine.”

He sighed, picking up the rest of the stuff, not wanting to argue, thankfully the ground was soft, and his feet were fine. They ate in silence, Buck looking around as discreetly as he could, wondering which direction would be best to head in.

“I think it’s time you slept in my room tonight,” Melissa said, after she’d finished eating.

Buck looked at her, not knowing what to say, he was sure he knew why she wanted it, but that was something that wasn’t going to happen. He wouldn’t have sex with her, he knew that she’d be mad and probably tie him up again, but he wouldn’t stoop to that.

“Would you like to sleep in my bed?” Melissa asked.

Buck smiled, hoping that he was convincing. “I’d love to.”

Melissa smiled back, she obviously believed him. They sat for a while, speaking occasionally, she came and sat in Buck’s lap after a little while, kissing him fiercely. Buck found it hard not to push her off. A few minutes later and she pulled a familiar bottle into view.

“Time for a top up.”

Buck drank until she was satisfied, feeling his sensations dull as the drugs took hold, she sat back against him, staying that way until the light started to dim.

They went inside, Buck staggering slightly, that dose was clearly stronger, and he realised why when she pushed him into a chair, pulling his arms behind him.

“What’s happening?”

“I need to have a nice soak, gotta be ready for tonight,” Melissa said, tying his wrists. “You need to stay put until I get back.”

She grabbed something and then tied his ankle to the chair legs, standing up and kissing him.

“Don’t worry, those drugs will wear off before dinner. Don’t go anywhere,” she laughed as she walked away.

Buck let his head drop to his chest, he was sick of the drugs and the being tied up, he needed to leave. No one was coming, he realised that even if the police knew who’d taken him they’d have no idea where they were. This place was in the middle of no where and it didn’t even belong to Melissa. What he needed to do was escape.

An hour later and he was being untied, Melissa told him to freshen up and by then she’d have dinner ready. He went into the bathroom, leaving the door open, she didn’t like it to be closed. He soon emptied his full bladder and then took a shower. Melissa had left clothes for him in the bathroom, so he dressed and went to the table, sitting down.

“Let’s eat quickly so we can go to the bedroom,” Melissa said, putting a plate in front of him.

Buck wanted badly to eat slowly, anything to delay going to the bedroom but he knew even if he delayed it would still happen. He ate and drank and then felt himself be led down the hall.

Melissa smiled at him and started kissing him, taking off his shirt as she did. Buck kissed her back but went no further, he had no intention of sleeping with her, no matter the consequences.

“I’m so happy,” Melissa said, taking her own top off and then pulling down her skirt.

She turned to Buck and pushed him towards the bed, pulling his trousers and boxers down, he put his hand on hers to stop her.

“Do you want to do it yourself?” Melissa questioned, getting up and pulling the rest of her clothes off. “Go right ahead.”

“No.” Buck said, watching her tense.

“What do you mean?”

“I’m not having sex with you.”

Her eyes went angry and she pushed him backwards. “Yes, you are.”

Buck shook his head. “No.”

She stood and walked from the room, Buck knowing what was coming next, he didn’t know if he should try to escape now that his head was clearer. He stopped himself, it was dark, he would either get lost or he’d freeze before he found anything, it would have to wait until day time.

“Drink this Evan.”

He drank the water, a minute later his eyes glazed over but he didn’t fall asleep, he felt the rest of his clothes be removed and Melissa pulled him further onto the bed.

“This is happening, I don’t care what you say.”

Buck panicked, she was going to have sex with him anyway, she was going to rape him, he pushed her away weakly, his limbs like jelly. Before he could react she’d tied his wrists to the bed posts and straddled him, kissing him deeply.

“No.” he said. “Please don’t.”

“This could have been fun for you too,” Melissa said, running her hands over his body. “Guess it’ll just be fun for me.”

She guided him inside of her and thrust herself, her hands on his chest, kissing him as she moved. The thrusts got harder and his body betrayed him, he couldn’t stop from enjoying himself, even though his mind and his mouth were screaming for it to stop. She kept going until he was panting, there was a big finish and then she lay on top of him, breathing heavy. She gently pulled herself of him and curled up at his side, kissing him once more.

“That was amazing,” Melissa said, between her kisses, speaking again a few minutes later. “Shall we go again?”

By this point Buck was crying but she didn’t seem to care, she manoeuvred herself back, so he was inside her again, forcing herself on him once more. Buck’s mind was so confused, he didn’t want to have sex with her, but his body kept working against his wishes. If that were true then did it mean this wasn’t rape. The drugs were clouding his vision and his brain, his eyes were closed but his whole body could feel what she was doing to it. She finally finished for the second time and snuggled beside him once more.

“I’m so glad we did this,” Melissa said. “You’ll learn to love it as much as me. I’ll make sure we have sex every night, at least once. Maybe even during the day if you’re lucky.”

Buck cried even harder, but it didn’t seem to matter, Melissa just kissed his tears away.

“Get some sleep, wake me if you need to use the bathroom and I’ll untie you.”

Buck hurt, his wrists hurt, his body hurt, and his groin hurt, he’d never felt that pain before when he’d had sex, but every other time had been consensual. This was the first time a girl had taken charge without his permission. He prayed it didn’t hurt every time, he prayed he could escape the next day. He needed to be gone before the next night, or this would happen again. And it would keep happening unless he left, or he excepted it.

Buck fell asleep promising himself he wouldn’t except it; he would escape, and he would find his way back to his family.

Unfortunately, Buck’s prays weren’t answered the next day, Melissa kept him pretty drugged so by the time he realised it was already dark. Once again he was forced onto her bed and tied his clothes taken away.

“Please don’t do this again,” Buck begged, not ashamed that he was crying.

“You could enjoy it, why won’t you just enjoy it?” Melissa asked, straddling him again.

Buck used all his strength to push her off, he pulled his legs up and managed to hit her, she fell to the side and then off the bed. The effort had weakened Buck even more, he wasn’t ready when she punched him in the face, dazed he couldn’t resist as she tied his ankles to the bed posts. Getting up on the bed once more, she pulled his face around. He was an idiot, now it was going to be worse.

She thrust herself with him inside her harder than last time, she kissed him enough to leave bruises and she scratched her nails down his chest and back bad enough to draw blood. They had sex three times, pausing in between and then she was curled around him, hugging him tightly.

Buck stopped crying after the second time, he was numb, he just let it happen, let his body take over and closed his eyes.

He woke up the next morning still tied to the bed, Melissa no where to be seen, he was in bad shape, he was sore all over and he was ready for the nightmare to be over.

“Good morning, you were a bad boy last night,” Melissa said. “You must never do that again. I thought you loved me.”

“And I thought you loved me!” Buck exclaimed in response, he didn’t want to anger her, especially when he was still naked and tied to the bed.

“I do love you; how can you ask that.”

“You hurt me.”

“You brought that on yourself, if you just relaxed and let it happen then none of this would have happened,” Melissa replied. “Do you think I liked hurting you?”

Buck shook his head, although he wasn’t sure. This whole situation was reminding him of Maddie and Doug, he was sure that Doug had spouted those words a few times.

“I don’t Evan, so don’t make me. If you behave and do what I ask then no more drugs and no more restraints,” Melissa smiled and kissed him. “Now I’ve run you a bath, can I trust you to go without any drugs. I’m worried all these sedatives aren’t good for you.”

“I’ll be good,” Buck said, not believing those words had come out of his mouth.

Melissa smiled, untying the ropes and helping him up.

“I’ve left clothes for you and I’ll be making breakfast.”

Buck made his way carefully to the bathroom, wincing when his thighs and groin pulled with every step. He got into the bath and sighed, he needed to leave today, once he’d cleaned up and eaten, he hoped he would be allowed to wander without any drugs. Then he’d go.

Buck got his wish a few hours later, Melissa hadn’t drugged him, and she was now in the bedroom changing the sheets while he was in the living room. He got up slowly and made his way to the door, he would have loved to be better prepared and take some stuff with him, but it was probably now or never. He reached the door and looked behind him, expecting Melissa to be there, she wasn’t so he pulled. It was locked. He felt like crying. The key wasn’t anywhere close by, so he decided to force it, if he was quick enough he’d get through the door and to the woods before Melissa even noticed. The door frame fractured and he pushed through running as fast as he could, he’d gotten halfway to the trees when he felt it, the taser, electricity went through him and sent him to his knees. A second hit and he was unconscious.

He came to in agony, every part of his body was on fire from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet. He opened his eyes and found that he was on the living room floor, wrists pulled tightly behind him and ankles secured as well. Melissa was sitting in a chair in front of him, the anger was radiating off her.

“When will you learn Evan?” she asked, pulling his head backwards. “You belong here with me.”

“Ahhh,” Buck shouted out, whimpering when she let go, she was insane.

She walked over and untied his ankles, grabbing his upper arm and pulling.

“Get up, I can’t let you stay in here.”

He complied, even though it was hard, his whole body felt bruised and he wondered what had happened when he’d been unconscious. She dragged him into her room and sat him on the bed, untying his hands.

“Lay down,” she demanded.

He carefully made his way onto the bed and laid down, pulling his arms up without being asked, he knew what would happen.

She didn’t utter a word as she tied him once again to the bed posts.

“You will stay here until I come to bed tonight, there will be no lunch or dinner, you will take the drugs I’m going to give you without complaint. When I come to bed tonight I will let you bathe and then we will have sex and you will enjoy it. If you don’t this will continue each day until you do. I will not have this; this is not how you show someone you love them.”

She walked away, returning with a bottle of drugged water, he drank and sank into the mattress, he could feel himself be pulled down and he didn’t care. He had tried to escape, and he couldn’t, that chance wouldn’t happen again. Now he either had to live a life with Melissa, enjoy having sex with her, or live his life in this room, tied up, drugged and used like a sex toy.

He drifted off deciding he would try to enjoy the sex, even if he acted, maybe she would see through it, maybe she wouldn’t. Either way it couldn’t hurt to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written a woman assaulting a man before and I hope I did ok. These things do happen unfortunately. Please let me know if anything didn't sound right.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I've not been well and haven't had the motivation. I've uploaded two chapters, hope you enjoy.

Buck couldn’t believe how black and blue he was, he was cleaning up in the bath and he now knew why every part of him was sore. Melissa had obviously beaten him up while he was out. He didn’t think anything was broken, just sore. The warm water was good, though he knew he didn’t have long. Melissa was waiting by the door, she didn’t want to leave him alone, even though she’d fed him more drugs before the bath. He couldn’t run anywhere even if he wanted to.

“Time to get out Evan.”

Buck lifted himself slowly, towelling himself while she watched, he then walked back to the bedroom, she had told him there was no point in dressing.

Soon he was secured again to the bed and she was on top of him, she began kissing him and he kissed back.

“I’ll be gentle, I know you’re sore,” Melissa said, getting herself into her usual position.

Buck breathed, he kept his eyes open and refused to cry, when she started moving he tried to move with her, but it was too painful. Instead he let her do the work as she usually did, this time he enjoyed himself. Deep down Buck was miserable, he really did feel like an object just used for sex but on the surface he had to show that he was happy. 

After the second time Melissa seemed happy and she told him that was enough for tonight and that he should rest.

“I might let you have some painkillers tomorrow; we’ll see how much pain you’re in,” Melissa said, kissing him. “You know why I hurt you don’t you?”

“Because I tried to leave.”

“That’s right, I had to punish you for that. I still love you, but you must never do it again.”

She laid back and curled against him, holding him looser than usual, Buck fell asleep eventually, thankful of the drugs in his system.

Buck awoke to Melissa on top of him, he panicked but relaxed when he realised she hadn’t done anything.

“Make me happy and you can have some painkillers after breakfast, I’ll even let you stay on the couch today and not tie you up,” Melissa said, smiling and kissing Buck fiercely.

Buck nodded, knowing she would do it if he wanted to or not, at least if she were happy he could maybe spend the day pain free.

Once they were finished she untied him and let him dress, telling him to come out for breakfast once he was done.

They ate breakfast in silence, Buck waiting while she cleared up, drinking when she gave him a bottle of water. His eyes glazed over once more, and he was led to the couch.

“Here take these,” Melissa said, handing him two pills. “I said you could have some painkillers, I’ve checked, and they are fine to take with the sedatives.”

Buck swallowed them, feeling even more out of it afterwards, he laid down and watched Melissa walk away. A while later and he was still out of it, his mind was one big haze, but he didn’t feel any pain.

“You’re so sexy,” Melissa said, coming over to him. “I just can’t resist.”

He felt her unzip his trousers and pull his boxers down and then get on top of him, she didn’t seem to mind that he was completely out of it. He didn’t even have the energy to complain.

Later she dragged him into the dining room for lunch, giving him more drugged water and painkillers and pushing him back to the couch, this time she curled up with him.

Buck opened his eyes when there was a touch to his forehead, someone stroking it, why couldn’t she just leave him alone. Without thinking he pushed her hand away and scooted backwards, he started crying.

“Ok Buckaroo, it’s ok, I’ll back off,” a voice said.

He knew that voice, who’s was it and where was Melissa. A few minutes later and someone sat down next to him, he looked trying to see who it was.

“Bobby?”

“Yeah kid, it’s me,” Bobby replied.

Buck shot forward, wrapping his arms around the man and crying, he was free, they’d found him.

“It’s ok Buck, you’re ok, I’m here now,” Bobby kept up the soothing words as he hugged the kid close, running his hand up and down his back. “We’re going home.”

“You can’t take him, he’s mine,” Melissa cried in the background.

Buck tensed, Bobby felt it and hugged tighter, talking again.

“Get her out of here,” Athena demanded. “And send in the medics.”

“Buck I need you to let go a minute, the paramedics need to look at you,” Bobby said, removing his arms. Buck shook his head. “I promise I’ll be right here, but I know you’re hurting, I need them to check you over.”

“Be careful with him,” Athena said. “His eyes are glazed over; she’s obviously given him something.”

Buck sat back and looked around him, he was a little clearer than he had been but still foggy. Bobby kept hold of his hand while the paramedics did their job. Shining a light in his eyes and looking at his wrists, Melissa had stopped bandaging them days a go. When one of them went to feel his side he flinched back, he didn’t want them touching him.

“I think the rest can wait until we get him to the hospital,” one of the medics said. “Can you help him to the ambulance?”

“Of course,” Bobby replied, turning to Buck. “We’re gonna go kid, do you think you can walk if I help?”

Buck nodded, he wanted out. “No shoes.”

Bobby looked at his feet, only now noticing they were bare, he looked up at his wife and she got on the radio. A minute later and a pair of shoes landed in Bobby’s lap.

“I hope they fit.”

Bobby kneeled and put the shoes on, thanking whoever had found them. “Come on Buck, let’s go.”

The trip from the cabin to the ambulance was slow but uneventful, the ambulance ride was tense but ok, it was the hospital that was the problem. They were surrounded by people when they exited, most of them woman and Buck freaked out. He refused to get out of the ambulance and clung to Bobby as if he were going to disappear. Thank god for Athena, she took charge of the situation, a sharp “What did you say,” to a nurse who suggested just sedating him.

Soon Buck was in a wheelchair Bobby beside him, they were taken to a private room, a male doctor and nurse appeared, and Buck was examined. Bobby had to hide his shock and anger when he got a look at his kid, he was covered in bruises, there were cuts on his chest and back and his wrists were a mess, they’d started bleeding again when the doctor touched them.

Buck was cleaned up and bandaged, blood drawn for a tox panel and the doctor sat down beside him making sure he was coherent to ask him some questions.

“Are you ok if Bobby stays for this?” Dr Marks asked.

Buck nodded, he didn’t wanna be alone, even though he knew his pseudo father would be upset with him.

“I need to know if you and this woman had sex.”

Buck nodded again, tears forming.

“Am I right to assume it wasn’t consensual.”

Buck shook his head, openly crying now, he looked up at Bobby and saw the expression on his face. “I’m sorry.”

Bobby looked at him sharply. “What?”

“I’m sorry, I let her. I let her do it.”

“Buck, this woman violated you in the worse way possible. That wasn’t your fault, no matter how your body responded,” the doctor said. “Do you understand?”

Buck nodded; glad the doctor understood his dilemma. He watched the doctor get up and Bobby move in.

“None of this is your fault kid, ok.”

He pulled him in for a hug, closing his eyes and crying himself. They’d all known it was possible sex had been involved, but to hear it be said, to know that Buck had been sexually assaulted, that was another thing entirely.

“I’ll need to perform a rape kit Buck. Do I have your permission?”

“Yes.”

“Ok, I’ll be back later, try to get some rest.”

Buck sat back and looked at his hands, he wasn’t sure what to say.

“How’d you find me?”

“Athena was on the case,” Bobby smiled, as if that were answer enough. “Everyone was baffled, we knew who’d taken you but didn’t know where. Athena started looking at everything, even if there was a remote chance you were there. She stumbled onto the cabin, it was owned by a friend of Melissa’s, he’d died and his cabin was still sitting where he’d left it, untouched, it was left to someone who wasn’t in the country, so Athena thought if Melissa knew about it.”

“I have to thank her.”

“You will, she’ll be in here in a flash, you just say the word,” Bobby said, sitting back. “In fact, everyone’s here, they were all worried about you, I was worried about you.”

“I’m sorry Bobby,” Buck started.

“We talked about that kid, it’s not your fault.”

“But it is. I’m the idiot who pulled over to help a damsel in distress, when I’ve got a psycho female stalker I should be watching out for!”

Bobby sighed, they’d wondered how she’d lured him in, now he knew.

“She played you. She knew you wouldn’t leave a young woman alone on the side of the road, it isn’t you. Don’t blame yourself.”

“I didn’t see it coming Bobby, one minute I’m looking under the hood, the next she hits me with a taser, and I go down. I don’t even know how she got me to that cabin.”

Bobby winced, knowing that a taser had been used at some point from the electrical burns. “You’ll probably never know.”

“I was so scared when I woke up.”

“I bet you were. You’re safe now, she can’t hurt you anymore.”

Buck pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, even though everything still ached. “I know. I’m still scared though.”

Bobby got up and sat beside Buck and pulled him close, hating that he was in such a vulnerable position. “Everything’s gonna be ok Buck, we’ll get through this. Together.”


	8. Chapter 8

Maddie was pacing, she was desperate to see her brother, but they were told they’d arrived before the ambulance, so they had to wait. Everyone else was sitting on the chairs behind her, but she couldn’t stay still. There were so many things running through her mind, so many things they might have to deal with, and she wanted to be ready.

None of them had any idea what Buck had been through, they could all guess, Melissa was obsessed with him, in love with him. There’s only one thing she would want and that was to have a relationship with her brother, whether he wanted one or not. Of course, in a relationship sex was involved, she just prayed they’d got to him in time for him not to have gone through that.

“Maddie,” Athena called, walking towards the group.

“Athena is he here. Can I see him?” Maddie asked, eager for answers.

The others circled their friend, all wanting to know the same thing.

“He’s here, Bobby’s with him. The doctor already examined him and he’s ok. Not great, but ok.”

“Why didn’t we get told when he arrived?”

“It was a bit of a whirlwind arrival, there wasn’t a lot of time. I came as soon as I could.”

“You didn’t say if I could see him.”

“Not yet honey,” Athena said, motioning for everyone to sit. “The doctor needs to run another test and then Buck can decide who he wants to see.”

“I’m his sister.”

“I know you are, and I’m sure he’ll wanna see you. Right now, he’s fragile, any female is putting him on edge.”

“What happened?”

“We found him in a cabin, he was pretty out of it, looks like she was dosing him with something, doc thinks sedatives. He shied away from me but held onto Bobby like he didn’t wanna let go, we got him here ok. He had a bit of a meltdown outside.”

“What kind of melt down?” Chim asked, speaking for the first time.

“Let’s just say he was surrounded by a lot of Estrogen and he wasn’t incredibly happy. We got him settled with a male doc and nurse and he calmed down.”

“So, he’s ok?” Eddie asked, hating that his friend was going through hell.

“Yeah, he’s banged up, lots of bruises. He’s got wounds on his wrists, from where she tied him up, looks like rope burn. Physically he’s good, mentally, that’s gonna take a minute.”

They all winced when they heard about Buck’s wrists, guessing that she’d have restrained him was one thing, knowing it was another.

“What about…” Maddie trailed off. “Did she. Did they have sex?”

Athena nodded, knowing what Maddie was trying to ask. “The docs running a rape kit now.”

Maddie sobbed, she knew what it was like to have someone who supposedly loved you force themselves on you and not be able to do a thing about it. She hated that her little brother had to go through that, and it was even worse, because she had at least chosen Doug at some point. Buck had never chosen Melissa and now he was suffering.

“Tell me she’s going to jail,” Maddie said, getting herself together.

“Oh, she’s going to jail, no doubt about it,” Athena replied, taking Maddie’s hand. “You focus on your brother, let me worry about her.”

Maddie nodded, she needed to make sure she wasn’t crying when she saw Buck, he needed her to be strong, so strong she’d be.

“I’m sorry Buck, I’m sure that must have been uncomfortable,” Dr Marks said, standing up and allowing his patient to lay his legs back down. “I’ll make sure this is logged as evidence. Do you have any questions?”

“Is there… any damage?” Buck asked, dreading the answer.

“No, you’re bruised, and you’ll be sore for at least a few days. But there’s no damage that I can see. If you have any problems, or the pain doesn’t go away after a week then come back and we’ll run more tests.”

“Thanks doc,” Buck replied, glad he wasn’t going to be left with any permanent injury. “When can I go home?”

“I’d like to keep you overnight; I should have you discharged by the morning.”

Buck nodded, eager to be back in his own bed, it felt like forever since he’d been somewhere familiar.

“Would you like me to send Bobby back in?” Dr Marks asked, walking towards the door.

“Please.”

A few minutes later and Bobby was by his side.

“How’d it go kid?” Bobby asked, a little uncomfortable talking to Buck about such personal issues.

“Ok, humiliating but ok,” Buck replied, head down. He couldn’t seem to look Bobby in the eye, he had no idea how he was going to face everyone else.

“You know you’ve got nothing to feel ashamed about,” Bobby said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“I know. I do, but I can’t help the way I feel. Like it’s my fault, like I don’t deserve to have people feel sorry for me,” Buck responded, his head still down, tears falling.

Bobby reached over and gently pulled Bucks chin up. “None of this is your fault. I don’t care how many times I have to say it for it to sink in, but I will and I’m sure everyone else will feel the same.”

Buck nodded, leaning in when Bobby gave him a hug.

“There are some eager people in the waiting room,” Bobby started. “Can I bring them in?”

Buck chewed his lip, regretting it when he caught the cut, he sat back.

“Can they come… one at a time?” Buck asked quietly.

Bobby smiled, the kid looked so vulnerable and it broke his heart, he nodded and stood up.

When he entered the waiting room he was met by some anxious people, none more than Maddie, it looked like it was taking everything she had to not race down the hall.

“Hey guys, Buck’s ready to see you,” Bobby said, holding his hand up when people started to speak. “One at a time. He’s a bit fragile and I think everyone together will be too much.”

Everyone nodded, sitting back down, they knew Maddie would be going first, but she stayed sitting.

“Does he wanna see me?” she asked.

Bobby frowned. “Of course.”

“I’m not gonna freak him out?”

“Maddie, you’re his sister. Yes, you’re a woman, but I don’t think that’s gonna bother him,” Chim replied, putting his arm around her.

She nodded, getting up and following Bobby down the hall, pausing before opening the door.

“I’ll wait out here,” Bobby said, smiling in encouragement.

She walked through the door and immediately wanted to run to the bed, Buck looked so fragile, so small with his knees up and arms around them. He looked over at her and smiled, it was hesitant, but it was a smile.

“Evan,” Maddie started.

“No, don’t call me that,” Buck said, wincing at the name.

“Ok, I won’t,” Maddie replied, walking forward. Deciding to ask about the name another time. “It’s so good to see you.”

“I’m sorry Maddie.”

“What could you need to apologise for?”

“I shouldn’t have let her take me, I should have been stronger, should have been able to get away.”

“No, Buck you mustn’t think like that,” Maddie said, sitting on the bed. “You are so strong. You survived with her for a week, you held on until Athena could find you.”

Buck was shaking his head, he was weak, pathetic, he’d let a woman kidnap him and hurt him and he hadn’t fought back.

“You are none of those things!” Maddie exclaimed.

Buck realised he must have spoken out loud, ducking his head. Maddie did exactly what Bobby had and lifted his chin, wiping the tears on his face.

“I can’t even imagine what you went through, what she did to you. But I’m here, and I’ll be here every step of the way, until you don’t need me to be.”

“You do know though,” Buck said.

Maddie paused; she’d thought about Doug earlier but knew that the situations were different. “It’s not the same.”

“I know you suffered for years and it was only a week for me.”

“No Buck, that’s not what I meant,” Maddie interrupted. “I chose Doug, you didn’t want any of this.”

“You might have chosen him, but you didn’t deserve what he did,” Buck replied. “She hurt me and then told me it was my fault, but that she still loved me.”

Maddie felt her heart break, that was exactly what Doug used to do, everything was always her fault and she started to believe it. “You know that wasn’t true?”

“I know, even though after a couple of times I started thinking she was right. I don’t know how you survived Mads, you’re stronger than I realised.”

Maddie smiled, bringing her brother in for a hug, she never felt particularly strong, but she supposed he was right. She’d lived with Doug and his abuse for years and she’d come out the other side. Now she just had to help her brother get through to his other side, however long it took.

Buck went through visits with Chim, Hen and Eddie, not going into any details, not wanting them to know what he’d suffered, glad that he was free and back with his family. They all respected his privacy, knowing that he’d talk when he felt ready, knowing they’d be there when he needed them.

They all went home knowing that Buck was safe and in good hands, promising to see him again the next day.

Soon it was evening and he was left by himself, telling both Bobby and Maddie that he would be fine, and he’d see them in the morning. He was grateful at first for the alone time, he could lay there, drug free without any expectations. After a couple of hours, he started to feel too alone, not being able to shut his brain down. Everything that had happened to him in the last week was running through his mind, he could feel Melissa’s hands on him, even though she was no where near him.

Buck got up and paced, his breathing coming faster, he wanted to leave but knew he wouldn’t be allowed. He was still a prisoner, still confined, any minute he expected her to come through the door. He knew that he was having a panic attack, he’d had plenty before so knew the signs, didn’t mean he could stop it though.

He looked up and froze, she was here, she’d come back for him.

“Evan, I need you to get back into bed,” the nurse said, not realising how her words would be interpreted.

“No, no,” Buck repeated, backing away, he needed to escape.

“Evan, I need you to calm down. You’re ok, you’re safe here.”

All he could see was Melissa, all he could think was that he had to leave, he pushed past her oblivious to if she were following but was stopped by a hand on his arm. He struggled, trying to get away, he tried with all his strength, but he wasn’t fast enough. He was placed on the bed and he felt a sharp pain in his arm, then everything faded away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I need an alarm to tell me when to post, time just seems to fly by!! Couldn't believe it's been four days. Here's two chapters.

“I want to see him,” Maddie demanded, pacing in front of the doctor, Bobby at her side.

“He’s asleep. There’s nothing you can do tonight,” the doctor said.

“I don’t care if he’s asleep, I want to see him!”

Maddie had received a call from Bobby, the hospital had got in contact with him and told him they’d been an incident and Buck had to be sedated. They’d both rushed over there, only to be hindered by the doctor on call.

“I’m sorry but I can’t allow you into his room. Not until he’s been assessed in the morning.”

“What does that mean?” Bobby asked.

“Exactly what you think it means,” the doctor replied. “Now if you’ll excuse me I have other patients.”

Maddie couldn’t believe the nerve of the man; how dare he refuse entry to her brother’s room and then walk off.

“I would like Dr Marks called please,” Maddie asked as she approached the nurse’s station. “I’m concerned for my brother’s welfare and Dr Marks said to call if we needed anything.”

“And your brother’s name?”

“Evan Buckley.”

Bobby looked at the woman in front of him, glad that she was pushing the issue. He hadn’t been impressed by the doctor and wanted to storm into Buck’s room despite what he’d said.

They waited patiently, or as patiently as they could for Dr Marks to arrive, Maddie wringing her hands with worry.

“Dr Marks, I’m sorry to pull you from your sleep,” Maddie apologised as she greeted him.

“Not a problem, I’m glad you did. If you can wait a few more minutes I’ll check what’s happening,” Dr Marks replied, shaking both Maddie’s and Bobby’s hands.

“Thank you.”

They both waited again, confident that they’d see Buck soon, both standing when the doctor arrived. He didn’t look happy.

“If you’ll follow me, I’ll take you to Buck,” Dr Marks said. “I want to warn you before we get there that he’s been put in restraints.”

“What!” Maddie exclaimed.

“Don’t worry, they’ll be removed once we get there.”

Maddie and Bobby exchanged a look, the doctor looked pissed and they both smiled, knowing Buck was in good hands.

“Buck,” Maddie cried, her hand going to her face.

Buck was certainly in restraints and he was tugging on them weakly, obviously caught in a nightmare and not being able to escape. Dr Marks immediately went to the bed and started to remove the bonds, Buck calming slightly.

“Talk to him, it might help,” the doctor said, stepping backwards.

“Buck, sweetie its Maddie, I’m here, you’re ok.”

Unfortunately, in his current state Maddie’s words only made things worse, her voice reminding him of Melissa. She stepped back, upset with herself and let Bobby step in.

“Buck, it’s Bobby. You’re at the hospital and you’re dreaming. Everything’s ok, you’re safe.”

Thankfully, Buck calmed at those words, turning towards Bobby’s voice. Bobby took his hand and then ran his fingers soothingly across Bucks forehead, something he used to do when his kids were upset. His breathing evened out and he fell into a deeper sleep, everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

“What happened?” Maddie asked, her eyes never leaving her brother.

“From what I can understand Buck had a panic attack. Unfortunately, they couldn’t calm him down and he became violent. They sedated him and put on the restraints.”

“Violent? Did he hurt anyone?” Maddie asked, hoping the answer was no.

“Thankfully not, he pushed one of the nurses and struggled with two orderlies. I agree with the sedation, but the restraints were them being overly cautious.”

“They do know what happened to him?” Maddie asked. “That he was tied up repeatedly, and what this would do to him.”

“They were aware. I’m not saying this should have happened, but Buck is a strong man, if the sedatives hadn’t have held then the restraints may have been necessary. What angers me is that you weren’t allowed in.”

Maddie nodded, thanking the doctor, hating that she knew he was right. There were times when she was a nurse when a combative patient had to be put in restraints, for everyone’s safety, she just never thought Buck would be one of them.

Buck opened his eyes, scared by what he’d find, he was convinced that being recused had all been a dream and that he’d be tied to Melissa’s bed with her beside him. He was greeted by the hospital room and by Maddie, holding his hand, her head on the bed.

“You’re awake,” Bobby said from the door, coffees in his hand. “How are you feeling?”

“Sore. Did something happen?”

“You had a panic attack last night. Do you remember?” Bobby asked, coming over to stand by the bed, his hand on Maddie’s shoulder to wake her.

“Oh god, I thought I was back there. I pushed someone, did I hurt them?” Buck exclaimed, sitting up in panic.

“No sweetie, the nurse is fine. I’m sorry we weren’t here,” Maddie replied, squeezing her brother’s hand.

“Did they sedate me?”

“Yeah. You feel ok?”

Buck nodded, feeling the way he usually did after being given sedatives, he laid back down, curling up on his side.

“Guess I’m not gonna be able to leave then.”

“Dr Marks didn’t seem to think anything would change, he’ll be in later,” Bobby replied, handing Maddie a coffee.

“Really.” Buck said, sounding surprised.

“Really,” Maddie smiled back.

She was glad to see her brother looking better, she’d decided not to tell him about the restraints and hoped no one else would. She was hopeful that he wouldn’t remember if he were even awake when they were put on.

“Thanks for this Bobby, you’re a life saver,” Maddie said, drinking her coffee.

“Where’s mine?” Buck asked, pouting.

“I’m not sure the doc would appreciate me giving you coffee before you’re discharged,” Bobby replied, smiling. “When we get out of here, I’ll make you a big one.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

An hour later and Dr Marks was there with his discharge papers.

“I’m glad you’re feeling ok Buck, I’m sorry I wasn’t here last night.”

“No worries, it’s no one’s fault,” Buck replied, annoyed with himself more than anyone.

“If you need anything, don’t hesitate to come and see me, there is a prescription for painkillers here if you need them. I’ve also added a card to a therapist I think might be good for you, I really recommend seeing someone.”

Buck nodded, knowing that he should but not sure he wanted to.

“Let’s go then,” Maddie smiled.

Chimney had brought over some clothes for Buck that morning before the doctor arrived, knowing Buck probably didn’t wanna go home in the one’s he arrived in. He’d left soon after, promising to come over when Buck was ready for visitors.

Bobby pulled up to Buck’s apartment, Maddie following in the car behind, he turned off the engine and got out of the car. Stopping when he noticed Buck hadn’t moved.

“You ok?” Bobby asked, opening the passenger door.

“Yeah, just feels weird being here,” Buck replied, looking around as if he expected someone to jump out at any minute.

“That’s understandable, I’m sure you’ll feel better when you get inside,” Bobby said, holding his hand out.

Buck took it and let Bobby help him out of the car, still sore and unsteady on his feet, Maddie came over and hooked her arm around his, smiling up at him.

They reached his door and it opened, revealing Athena, Buck looked, and it seemed she’d be unloading groceries.

“You didn’t need to do that,” Buck said, not even thinking he wouldn’t have anything.

“It’s no problem Buckaroo, we weren’t expecting you to be up for grocery shopping, so Hen and I headed out for you, she left a bit ago, didn’t wanna overwhelm you.”

Buck smiled, thankful to his friends, it fell though when he realised what a burden he was gonna be. While he didn’t want to be by himself again he told them all they could head out and that he’d be fine.

“Sweetie, I’m not going anywhere. Although I could murder a shower if you don’t mind,” Maddie replied to his statement, giving him a ‘yeah right’ look.

“Sure, you know where everything is,” Buck said, hovering in the kitchen.

“Bed or couch?” Bobby asked, coming to his side.

“Couch, maybe I’ll catch up on some tv.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Bobby said, helping him sit. “I’m gonna knock together some lunch and then I’m gonna have to go. Shift tonight.”

“You don’t have to make lunch,” Buck said, ducking his head when Bobby glared at him. “Sounds good.”

“That’s better,” Bobby smiled, heading into the kitchen. “Are you helping?” He asked his wife.

“Am I helping!” Athena replied, rolling up her sleeves. “What kind of question is that.”

Buck smiled, watching the couple in the kitchen, hearing the shower run in the bathroom, he hated having everyone having to take care of him even though they wanted to. He always felt that he should be able to deal with things by himself, it was something he learned as a child, mom and dad didn’t want to hear his problems, so he usually just dealt with them alone. Now he was an adult he figured he would just continue as he was, but he never expected his fire family to step in. He knew he was lucky to have them and he was grateful. Too bad his childhood insecurities wouldn’t go away. He sat back on the couch and put on the tv, it would be nice to watch something that he wanted to see, rather than Melissa, and it would be nice to have the couch to himself rather than share it. He prayed that now he was home that things could start getting back to normal. If only it was that simple.


	10. Chapter 10

The next couple of days passed uneventfully, Buck had numerous visitors and got back into the swing of living in his apartment. He had nightmares but thankfully no panic attacks and on the third day he felt strong enough to go to the police station to give his statement.

“Are you sure you’ll be ok?” Maddie asked for the hundredth time.

“Maddie, I have to do this. The longer I leave it the harder it’s gonna be,” Buck replied, knowing that his sister was worried.

Maddie nodded, knowing her brother was right, they walked into the station, immediately greeted by Athena.

“Hey baby, you ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

Athena smiled and took his hand, leading the two of them through a stretch of hallways.

“Maddie, you can wait in here, I’ll come get you when we’re done,” Athena said, opening a door.

“Good luck,” Maddie told her brother, giving him a hug.

Buck smiled and then followed Athena to another room, it was bright and airy, not what he was expecting at all. There were two people waiting for him, both male Buck was relieved to see.

“Good afternoon Mr Buckley, my name is Detective Hake, and this is Detective Kovac, please take a seat.”

“Hey,” Buck replied, sitting down where they’d indicated, turning to Athena. “Thanks ‘thena.”

“You’re welcome honey. Are you sure you don’t want me to stay?”

“No, thank you though.”

Athena nodded, leaving the room, understanding her friends need to do things by himself, but wishing that she could stay to hold his hand. It was going to be a hard interview, she could tell.

“If you need to take a break at any point Mr Buckley then please say,” Detective Hake said, reaching over for a tape recorder.

“Thank you I will. Would it possible for you to call me Buck? Mr Buckley sounds too much like my father.”

Detective Kovac smiled. “Of course.”

“Interview commencing at 15:05, present Mr Evan ‘Buck’ Buckley, Detective Hake and Detective Kovac. Buck, it is my understanding that you started to receive gifts and letters about a month a go from an unknown subject, is this correct?”

Buck took a few breaths and then jumped in, pleased they hadn’t started when he was taken but rather at the beginning. 

The questions came and he answered them, talking becoming easier as the interview went on, until they came to the first night Melissa had forced him to have sex.

“I know this will be uncomfortable to talk about but there has been a rape kit entered into evidence. Could we talk about that?” Detective Kovac asked.

Buck nodded. “Yes, what would you like to know?”

“Can you tell us what happened the first time you had sex?” Detective Hake asked.

“We didn’t have sex,” Buck said, not liking the way the detective said it. “That makes it sound like I wanted it.”

“Didn’t you?”

Buck looked at the detective in shock, is that what everyone thought, that he wanted Melissa as much as she wanted him, that he wanted it even though he said no, even though she had to tie him up. He started to breath faster, his chest becoming tight. Did people still think he was like that, like Buck 1.0, sleep with any girl, anywhere. Melissa was hot, sexy, he probably would have had sex with her if he’d met her some other way.

“Buck, Mr Buckley, take some deep breaths,” Detective Kovac said, stopping the tape and coming around the table. “My partner was out of line; he shouldn’t have asked that. Just calm down.”

A minute later and Athena came barging in, after Detective Hake had come to find her. “What happened?”

“A misunderstanding.”

“Buck, Buckaroo baby it’s me, it’s Athena. I need you to take deep breaths ok. Follow my breathing, in and out, in and out, come on baby you can do it.”

Buck heard Athena and panicked more, had she been listening, did she think he wanted it too. She soothed him, muttering assurances and he finally started to match his breathing to hers. After what seemed like hours Buck was breathing normally, but he was shaking, Athena had her arms wrapped around him, running her hand up and down his arm.

“You back with me honey?” Athena asked.

Buck nodded, he wasn’t sure he could speak, he felt sick and he felt tears prick his eyes.

“I’m sorry Mr Buckley, I shouldn’t have asked that question,” Detective Hake spoke, feeling terrible that he had caused the major meltdown the kid had just had. “In no way do I think you wanted what happened to you.”

“You said what now?” Athena exclaimed, mama bear mode in overdrive.

“If this goes to court that question will be asked by the suspects lawyer, I felt we should have it in the interview tapes.”

“I appreciate you might be right, about it coming up in the court case. But by then, we’ll have had months to prepare and Buck won’t be just days from coming out of the hospital.”

The detective nodded, the sergeant was right, he shouldn’t have asked the question. He turned abruptly when Buck spoke quietly, wishing to god he’d never spoke.

“Does everyone think I wanted it? I didn’t, I didn’t.”

“Baby, nobody thinks that. We all know that woman attacked you, we all know she raped you. That is not in question ok,” Athena’s heart broke at the question, pulling the kid in for a hug, holding tightly when he sank into her embrace. “I’m taking him home; we can finish the interview another day.”

Both detectives agreed, packing up the stuff and leaving, Detective Hake kicking himself for being so stupid, Detective Kovac agreeing wholeheartedly.

“Let’s go home Buckaroo.”

Buck let Athena lead him out and to Maddie, who took one look at him and pulled him into a hug. She was so concerned about how pale he was that they decided to drop by the fire house so Chim could check him over.

“Athena said he had a massive panic attack in the interview, took them a while to get his breathing back to normal,” Maddie said, pulling Chim aside. “He still looks really pale.”

“I’ll have a look,” Chim said, making his way back over to Buck. “Hey Buckaroo, how are you doing?”

“I’m fine. Maddie just worries,” Buck said, smiling. Chim noticed that the smile didn’t reach his eyes.

“Well let me check you over so she doesn’t.”

Buck sat on the back of the ambulance while Chim checked his vitals, being as thorough as he could. Chimney stayed quiet, not knowing if his usual banter would be helpful.

“Chim, can I ask you a question?” Buck asked, looking up at his friend.

“Ask away.”

“Do you think… that I was asking for this?”

Chim froze. “What?”

“Buck 1.0 would have slept with Melissa without hesitation, hell Buck 2.0 would have slept with her had we met in a club. Just because circumstances were different, I still slept with her. So, do you think, it’s just who I am.”

“First of all, I don’t care if you would have slept with her, 1.0 you or 2.0 you, that doesn’t matter. What matters is what she did to you was wrong. You don’t force someone to sleep with you, ever. I don’t care if you’ve had mutual attraction in the past, hell even mutual sex in the past. Rape is still rape Buck, and what that woman did to you was rape. I want you to get anything else but that out of your head, ok.”

Buck nodded. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok Buckaroo, you’re hurting and confused. Deadly combination.”

Chim continued his checks, looking up to see that their conversation had been overheard, Maddie smiled lovingly at him, everyone else just looked proud.

“Ok, your blood pressure and pulse are a bit high, but you’ve been stressed so I’m not gonna worry. Just try and take it easy for the rest of the day. What concerns me is your glucose levels, you need something in that belly, and I think I know just the man.”

“I think that’s my cue to start dinner,” Bobby said, heading up to the loft.

Buck smiled, his stomach choosing that moment to make itself known.

“Here, eat this while you’re waiting,” Eddie said, handing Buck a protein bar. “Can’t have you keeling over.”

“Thanks,” Buck said, giving his friend a small smile.

They all headed up to the loft, Buck settling on the couch with Maddie beside him, tv on and protein bar in his hand.

“You did good Chim,” Bobby said, squeezing his shoulder.

“I can’t believe he would think that stuff,” Chim replied, leaning against the kitchen counter.

“You know Buckaroo’s always been insecure, I guess he feels it about this too,” Hen said, looking over at her friend.

“I don’t think I’ve ever wanted to hurt a woman so badly!” Eddie exclaimed, gripping the chair in front of him tightly. “How could she hurt him like that.”

The all fell silent, each thinking the same thing, that Buck was the sweetest most caring kid they ever knew and it was torture to think someone had hurt him so badly.

They all looked at each other, determined to get their Buck back, the life and party, the heart of the station. However long it took, Evan Buckley would be back at the 118 and Melissa Barnes would be a distant memory.


	11. Chapter 11

Athena had made Bobby promise that after his shift he would bring Buck back with him to stay at theirs, knowing after the day he’d had that his sleep would be plagued with nightmares. Buck was adamant that he’d be ok and didn’t want to intrude but Athena was insistent, and she was right. Buck’s sleep was filled with so many nightmares that he barely slept at all, Bobby choosing to sleep in a chair by his bed, so he didn’t have to keep getting up and down. At first Buck had been quiet, he didn’t want to bother anyone, but soon he couldn’t stop the noise, each time Bobby woke him up and soothed him back to sleep. Each time Buck felt guilty that he couldn’t handle it by himself.

_Buck woke up and gasped, he was back in that familiar room, his wrists tied to the bed posts and he was completely naked. He started to struggle, he didn’t want to be back there, why was he back there._

_“You’re awake, I’m glad, I can’t wait to start our life together,” Melissa said, coming over and straddling him._

_“No, I got away, I was home,” Buck said, trying to shake her off._

_“Yes, you did, but everyone realised that you belonged to me, so they brought you back.”_

_“No, they wouldn’t.”_

_“You’re a burden Buck, you always have been. At least Melissa wants you around, we figured why not let her take care of you,” Maddie said, standing in the doorway._

_“But she hurt me.”  
“She’s a beautiful woman, who wants to be your girlfriend why would you not want that?” Chim asked, coming up beside Maddie. _

_“See everyone’s happy that you’re here with me,” Melissa said, pulling him inside of her once more and forcing him to move with her. “Why can’t you enjoy it?”_

_“Yeah Buck, enjoy it. No wonder she has to tie you up, you’re such a downer, no one would turn down a girl as hot as Melissa,” Eddie chimed in from the otherside of the bed._

_“No, NO please, stop.”_

_“Quit being such a baby Evan, finally a woman who’ll take care of you, who wants you. It’s more than you deserve,” his father had arrived, staring at him with disgust._

_“She’s hurting me dad, make her stop.”_

_“It’s called sex Evan, just enjoy yourself,” his father said, turning to speak to Melissa. “He needs discipline, but I see you already know that. Don’t be afraid to give it to him. This crying, so weak, I thought I beat that out of him.”_

_Melissa smiled, thrusting harder and slapping him across the face. “Stop crying and enjoy yourself.” She slapped him again and again and everyone laughed._

“Buck, Buck it’s ok, it’s a nightmare.”

_Buck turned, was that Bobby, please don’t let him be there too, he didn’t think he could take anymore, the pain was getting too much._

“Buck wake up. EVAN.”

Buck shot up and scrambled off the bed, crawling to the corner of the room and pulling his knees up to his chest, sobbing.

Bobby’s heart broke and he raced over, sitting right down next to the kid and pulling him close. “Your safe, I’m here, I’m here, no one’s gonna hurt you.”

“Bobby?” Athena came into the room, crumbling at the sight. “Oh baby.”

She joined her husband on the floor at Buck’s other side, her arms around him too, kissing him on the side of the head and mummering comforting words until the sobbing stopped.

Buck didn’t want to lift his head up, couldn’t bare to see that he was with Melissa and the voices he could hear were in his head. He knew he couldn’t stay like that forever though, so he peeked quickly, finding Athena and Bobby’s spare bedroom. He lifted his head fully, leaning back against the wall.

“I’m sorry,” where the automatic words out of his mouth.

“It was a nightmare baby, nothing you could do about it,” Athena said, rubbing his arm.

“That was a bad one huh?” Bobby asked, squeezing the back of his neck.

“Yeah.”

“You wanna tell us about it?”

“I was back there, with Melissa,” Buck started. “She told me you’d given me back to her because no one wanted to take care of me.”

“Oh honey.”

“Maddie was there and Chim, then Eddie, all saying that I was a burden and that I should be happy Melissa wanted me,” Buck paused, not sure if he wanted them to know the next part. He looked at both of them and only saw love, so he continued. “Then my father turned up. He said he was pleased I’d found someone who would have me, even though I didn’t deserve it. He called me weak because I was crying, told Melissa that I needed discipline and she shouldn’t be afraid to give it to me.”

Athena sighed, always thinking there was something amiss with the Buckley’s parents. “Did he used to hurt you Buck?”

“He used to beat me to make me stronger, he wanted me to be a man, to not cry or get emotional. Guess that didn’t work.”

Bobby pulled him tighter towards him, hating that Buck was dealing with so much. Athena kissed his head again and then got up, they obviously weren’t going to get anymore sleep.

“I’ll put the coffee on,” Athena said, heading for the door.

“Come on Buck, help an old man up,” Bobby said, smiling.

“You’re not old,” Buck said, pulling the man to his feet and following him out of the room. “You two should go back to bed, I’ll just sit and watch some tv.”

“We’re up now and the kids will be up in an hour, might as well make a start on breakfast.”

“I should go before they get up,” Buck said, looking over at the door.

“You will do no such thing,” Athena said, handing him a cup of coffee. “You’re spending the day with us, got nothing special planned, so there’s no reason for you not to stay.”

“If you’re sure.”

“I’m sure. Why don’t you grab a shower while you can, maybe it’ll blow away those cobwebs.”

Buck smiled and walked off to the bathroom, taking his coffee with him.

Athena looked at Bobby and sighed. “That poor boy, he obviously thinks deep down that no one wants him. How could he think that?”

“I don’t think it’s as simple as that,” Bobby replied. “He thinks he’s a burden, I think he’s always felt that way, thinks he should be able to take care of himself.”

“Yeah and who put that idea in his head. His daddy, oh if I ever meet that man.”

“I know, me too,” Bobby agreed. “He doesn’t think he deserves us taking care of him, I guess his subconscious turned it into us not wanting him.”

“But to think we’d give him back to her. That’s ludicrous!!”

“I guess in Buck’s twisted mind, no one but Melissa wants him, so he’s better off with her, even though she did hurt him.”

Athena shook her head, desperate to show her boy that he was loved.

“I know that look, this can’t be good.”

“Buck needs to know we care and that we love him. We need to do something as a family and include him, make him feel like he’s part of it.”

“He is part of it.”

“Yes, but does he really believe it.”

Bobby nodded, knowing his wife was right. They started to plan it out; operation make Buck feel like part of the family was a go.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, talk of sexual assault. I am not a medical professional or therapist and don't have any personal knowledge on the subject. I hope I have written Buck's recovery well, anything that doesn't sound right please let me know.

Bobby made pancakes, knowing they were Buck’s favourite, fried some bacon and chopped up some fruit, soon the kids were up, and the feast was ready to eat.

“Dig in kids,” Athena said, as they all sat down. Smiling when they did just that.

“Bobby and I decided we’d have a barbecue for lunch, invite some people over,” Athena began, helping herself to some fruit. “I want each of you to help get the house ready.”

“Why do we have to do all the work when it was your idea?” Harry asked, sighing at having to do housework on a weekend.

“I never said you’d be doing all the work, Bobby and I will pitch in and Buck’s here, I’m sure he’d be happy to help.”

“Sure, I have to thank you for this amazing breakfast somehow,” Buck replied, smiling and taking a bite of bacon.

“Is dad coming?” May asked.

“I would think so,” Athena said. “I haven’t heard back from him yet.”

May nodded and went back to eating, the table falling silent except the occasional sound of cutlery on ceramic or Bobby and Athena’s phones.

After breakfast was cleared away the kids were given their tasks, Buck happy to go along with whatever he was given. Soon he was laughing with Harry while they cleaned the windows and then chasing May around the garden with the hose.

Athena smiled, the first part of her plan was going great, now the second part, get the family around and have them shower Buck with love.

“Everything going ok?” Bobby asked, grabbing his car keys.

“It’s great,” Athena replied, kissing her husband goodbye.

He was going to the store to get barbeque supplies, hoping that he would be able to carry it all himself, not wanting to bring Buck a long in case it set off a panic attack. 

Within a few hours the house was clean, and the barbeque set up, now all they had to do was wait for the guests to arrive.

Harry and Buck were playing Mario Cart and May was reading a book, Bobby and Athena preparing the food. The doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it,” Athena said, hoping it was Maddie.

“Hey Athena,” Maddie said. “I hope I’m on time?”

“Perfect timing, Buck’s playing video games with Harry.”

Maddie nodded, heading into the house, coming over and sitting next to her brother. “Hey Buck, I brought you some clothes to change into, Athena said you’d gotten a little dirty.”

“Yeah, just a little,” Buck said, grinning up at her. “Ok Harry, we’ll have to pause so I can change. No cheating while I’m gone.”

“I would never do that!” Harry exclaimed, a sweet smile on his face.

Maddie laughed, walking into the kitchen after her brother had left.

“He seems good,” she commented, worried when she’d received Athena’s text.

“He’s definitely better, I’m hoping company will be just what he needs to quell the nightmares tonight.”

Maddie nodded, hopeful about that herself. She just wanted her little brother to go back to normal, but she knew that it would take time.

An hour later and the barbeque was in full swing, everyone having fun, the kids running around and the adults sitting talking.

“This is great,” Buck said. “Just what I needed.”

“I’m glad you’re having a good time,” Maddie replied. “I was worried it might have been too much.”

“I think if there were a bunch of strangers here it would have been, but the only person I don’t know is Michael’s date, so it’s all good.”

Maddie smiled, pleased that Athena’s plan had worked, she’d got some alone time with her earlier and they’d discussed Buck’s nightmare. She couldn’t believe their father had appeared in it, they hadn’t talked about him in a while and she wondered what had brought it on. She desperately wanted to talk to Buck about it but knew now wasn’t the time. She was just grateful that he was here, safe and having a good time.

Buck spent a second night in the Grant-Nash house and was mostly nightmare free, he woke up feeling refreshed and ready to go. He was seeing his therapist for the first time and he was nervous, he knew it would dredge things up, but knew that he needed to talk about it. Except for the interview, which he didn’t finish, he hadn’t really talked to anyone about what had happened with Melissa, not any details at least.

Buck got up and started breakfast, knowing Bobby and Athena both had work and wanting to do something for them after all they’d done for him.

“Do I smell waffles?” Athena asked as she walked into the living area.

“Get them while they’re hot,” Buck said smiling.

“You didn’t have to do this Buckaroo.”

“I wanted to, knew you guys wouldn’t have a lot of time this morning.”

“That’s very thoughtful Buck, thank you,” Bobby said, taking a seat.

Soon all five of them, including Buck were sitting at the table digging in. Too soon everyone headed off, the kids had rides to take them to school, Bobby drove to the station and Athena gave Buck a lift to his apartment.

“You gonna be ok today?” Athena asked, she knew about his appointment.

“I hope so,” Buck replied, gazing out the window.

“You need me, you call, anytime.”

“Thanks.”

Buck was alone once more and headed into his apartment to change, he’d told everyone that he wanted to go to the therapists by himself but promised to call if he needed anyone.

Midday and he was sitting in the outer office, his knee bouncing with nerves.

“Evan Buckley.”

He got up and followed the woman, walking through a door she opened and coming face to face with his therapist. He was a young man, maybe mid-thirties, tall with dark hair. He looked friendly enough as he directed Buck to a chair.

“My name is Dr Richard Booth; you can call me Rick.”

“Hi, I’m Buck.”

“Please to meet you Buck. What can I do for you?”

Buck paused not sure where to begin, he didn’t think about this, everyone he’d spoken to already knew what had happened to him. “I’m not sure where to start.”

“Wherever you’d like.”

“Ok, well I was recently held against my will by someone called Melissa, the police found me, but I’d been there a week.”

“I’m sorry to hear that Buck, that must have been a terrible experience.”

“She was stalking me for weeks; we didn’t know who she was but knew she was there. One day I stopped at the side of the road because a woman was having car trouble. She wasn’t, it was Melissa and she grabbed me.”

“And you feel like a fool?”

“Yeah I do. I knew some woman was stalking me, yet I let my guard down, because she looked harmless. Boy was I wrong.”

“The brain is a funny thing; it causes us to do stuff we wouldn’t or shouldn’t do. Like touching something even though you know it’s hot or crossing the street without looking both ways. You saw someone in need, and being a first responder, you stepped in, it’s perfectly natural.”

“I guess.”

“You’re a big strong man, I take it she found a way to keep you under her control?”

Buck nodded. “She drugged me with sedatives, most of the time I was pretty out of it.”

“Clichy I know, but how did it make you feel?”

“Weak, pathetic, I let her do stuff not having the strength to stop her.”

“Ok, you contradicted yourself there. You said you let her do stuff, as if you had a choice and then you said you didn’t have the strength to stop her, meaning whatever she did wasn’t your fault.”

Buck stopped thinking, knowing the doctor was right.

“What stuff did you ‘let’ her do?”

“She fed me; my wrists were tied a lot of the time or I was too weak from the drugs. And she um… she made me wear…. a diaper.”

“Like people with incontinence wear?”

Buck nodded.

“And that was humiliating.”

“I had to pee in it and um… soil it. Then she’d change it. I’ve not told anyone.”

“Because you feel ashamed?”

“Yeah, it was humiliating like you said. I’m twenty-eight, I shouldn’t have to wear something like that.”

“Under normal circumstances I would agree, but she forced you to wear it, you didn’t have a choice. There’s nothing to feel ashamed about.”

“At first, it was because she said I needed to stay on the bed, that she couldn’t trust me. Then it was only at night because she tied me up. When I started sleeping in her bed I had to wake her if I needed the toilet, like a child.”

“You weren’t allowed to go to the bathroom alone?”

“She always tied me to the bed at night, said she didn’t want me to leave. I couldn’t go by myself even if I needed to.”

“I see, so you were completely reliant on her?”

“Yeah, I was.”

“That had to be hard, you’re young, independent, you help other people. Yet you couldn’t help yourself.”

“I tried to escape once.”

“I’m guessing that didn’t have a happy ending?”

“She caught me, put me down with a taser and then beat the crap out of me.”

“What did she do after?”

“She made me get into her bed, she tied me like normal and then she took off my trousers and boxers, put me in a diaper again and said I had to spend the rest of the day there. She um…. she said when she came to bed…. she expected me to…… ahhh to enjoy having sex with her. If not, the days would repeat the same until I did.”

There was a silence for a minute.

“Did she force you to have sex before that day?”

“Yeah, that’s why I started sleeping in her bed.”

“Let me guess, your body reacted to her and you think that means you wanted it?”

Buck looked up sharply, the guy had read his mind, he nodded.

“That’s not how sex works Buck. Sex is intimate, two people agree to the act and they do it. When one person is forced by the other then it’s rape. When a man rapes a woman, a woman’s body rejects the foreign object, if a man rapes a man again the man’s body rejects the foreign object. But when a woman rapes a man, it’s different. The man’s body reacts, because there is no foreign object, nothing is going into you, you’re going into the woman. Unfortunately, that generally means your body will react like it usually does when you have sex. Not always, but usually. This does not mean that you wanted it. All it means is your body’s natural instinct kicked in and you got aroused. It’s still rape.”

Buck listened closely to his therapist speak, his words made so much sense, more so than what anyone else had told him.

“I was raped.”

“Yes, you were.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finding it hard to get onto the computer often, so for the last few chapters I'll be updating once a week. Probably about four chapters to go

“Is there anything else you’d like to talk to me about?” Rick asked, after giving Buck a minute to compose himself.

“I’ve been getting nightmares and I’ve had a couple of panic attacks.”

“Nightmares are par for the course unfortunately; they’ll get better when the trauma’s not so fresh. It helps to talk things through, so if you want to talk about your nightmares then that’s what I’m here for. As for the panic attacks, are they random or triggered?”

“Triggered.”

“That’s good, it would have been harder if they were random. Can you tell me what triggered each one?”

“I’ve had two, the first one was in the hospital, I was thinking about Melissa and I started to panic, I knew I was so I tried to calm down, then a nurse walked in.”

“She reminded you of Melissa?”

“To be honest I’ve no idea, she started talking, called me Evan and told me to get back into bed, I guess it was too similar to what I’d been through.”

“How did that one end?”

“I was sedated.”

Rick raised his eyebrows; he didn’t look overly happy about that. “There was no family around to help?”

“I sent everyone home, told them I’d be fine. Obviously, that was a mistake.”

“You were feeling overwhelmed. I’m guessing you wanted some control back, sending them away was something you chose, something you hadn’t done in a while.”

Buck nodded.

“And the second time?”

“I was being interviewed by the police. Once of the detectives said something and it triggered something in my brain. I couldn’t control it and then I couldn’t breathe.”

“What did he say?”

“I’d made a comment that I hadn’t wanted to have sex with Melissa, and he said, ‘didn’t you?’ like he didn’t believe me.”

“I’d understand how that would make you upset.”

“He told me after that he did believe me. Apparently Melissa’s lawyer might make out I wanted it, so he was trying to prepare me.”

“I see, probably not the best time.”

“That’s what Athena said,” Buck said, smiling.

“And Athena is?”

“A friend, she’s a police sergeant and was the one that found me.”

“Are you two close?”

Buck smiled. “She’s kind of like a pseudo mom, at least that’s how it seems.”

Rick wrote something down and then closed his notebook. “I’m afraid the session’s over Buck, do you think it helped?”

“Yeah it did, thank you. Do you think… should I come again?”

“That’s up to you Buck. Although I do think you’d benefit from talking a little more,” Rick replied, standing up.

Buck nodded, he had been unsure if a therapist would be able to help him, but he’d been pleasantly surprised, he would certainly make another appointment.

Buck thanked the doctor again and then left, pausing outside to get some air. He felt a little like he’d been cooped up forever, even though he hadn’t been gone that long. He still felt nervous being out in the open, felt like he was being watched, which he knew was all in his head. Melissa was locked up, so he just had to try and shake the feeling. Maybe going out was what he needed, break out of the cycle and just get back to normal.

Buck took out his phone, dialling his sister, maybe she was free to meet.

“Is everything ok?” Maddie asked, not even saying hello.

“Hello to you too sis,” Buck replied, knowing his sister must have been worried. “I’m fine, don’t worry.”

“I’m glad, did the appointment go well?”

“Yeah, Rick was great. Feeling a bit stronger.”

“What did you need?”

“I wondered if you were free. I thought we could go for a walk or something.”

“Can you give me an hour? I can meet you at the park down the street from mine?”

“Yeah sounds good, see you then.”

Buck smiled, walking over to his Jeep, he hoped that he had turned a corner and could start putting what happened with Melissa behind him. He knew that one therapy session wasn’t going to suddenly make everything go away and he still had to finish his police interview, but he felt good and he wanted to focus on that.

An hour later Buck was sitting on a bench waiting for his sister, he’d started to feel nervous again, tensing up when people went past. Maybe the park hadn’t been a great idea.

“Buck,” Maddie called, heading towards him.

He stood up and gave her a hug, squeezing a little tighter than he normally would, she seemed to notice and held him at arm’s length, frowning.

“Is everything ok?”

“Yeah, just maybe this wasn’t such a good idea,” Buck replied, biting his lip and scuffing his feet.

“I’m here, you’re safe. Let’s take a walk and we’ll see how you go. Nothing wrong with being nervous.”

Maddie looked at her brother and felt sad, he didn’t look himself, he was so insecure, and she hated it. She put her arm through his and stayed close to his side, determined to keep him outside, she didn’t want him to shut himself away because he was too scared to go out.

They walked in silence for a bit, both enjoying the sun and the surroundings, Maddie noticed that Buck relaxed as they walked and she breathed a sigh of relief, hopefully they would have an uneventful walk.

“So, Rick was nice?” Maddie asked, hoping to get her brother talking.

“Yeah, he was really easy to talk to.”

“That’s good, I get that with Frank.”

“I was really nervous before I went in, wasn’t sure it would help,” Buck admitted. “But it did so I’m gonna go back.”

“I’m happy you found someone to help,” Maddie replied, giving his arm a squeeze. “Was there anything you want to talk to me about?”

“I’m not sure,” Buck said, he didn’t think he wanted his sister to know any of the details. “I don’t wanna upset you.”

“Buck, I’m upset anyway, you got hurt and that’s not ok. If you want to talk to me, I promise I’ll try to keep my emotions to myself.”

Buck laughed, his sister was an open book, she wore her heart on her sleeve like him, he’d know she was upset even if she tried to hide it.

“We talked about how reliant on Melissa I was and how hard that was for me, cos I’m so independent,” Buck started. “It was more in the beginning, but um some at the end.”

Maddie nodded, knowing how independent her brother was, knowing how much he hated people doing things for him, even when he needed help.

“Was it because she wouldn’t let you do things?”

“She said when I first woke up, that she knew I didn’t wanna be there. It meant that I couldn’t leave the bedroom, so she did everything for me.”

Maddie felt tears prick her eyes, hating that Buck had to go through that, wondering what he meant by ‘do everything for him’.

“What kind of things?”

“She um, fed me,” Buck said, keeping his eyes off his sister.

“Go on, it’s ok,” Maddie said.

“It’s humiliating!” Buck exclaimed, pulling away from his sister to sit on a bench.

Maddie paused, she didn’t want to upset her brother she just wanted to be there for him, she sat next to him and put her hand on his knee.

“You don’t have to tell me. But I don’t care if it sounds humiliating, I’m not gonna look at you any different.”

Buck had his head in his hands, he was listening to his sister, knowing that she wouldn’t make fun of him or think he was disgusting. He didn’t think he could tell her, but maybe she could figure it out herself.

“I couldn’t get off the bed Maddie, how do you think I went to the toilet?”

Maddie frowned, not knowing what he meant, she thought for a second about what could be so humiliating, and her eyes went wide when she realised.

“Oh Buck, you wore…”

“Yeah Maddie, like a baby,” Buck replied, wiping tears out of his eyes. “Everyone’s gonna know.”

“Nobody will care Buck. You didn’t choose what happened, you didn’t agree to it. That woman decided for you and you have nothing to feel ashamed of.”

Buck sat for a minute, imaging the others knowing, the looks he’d get, he could even hear the jokes. Deep down he knew that Maddie was right, nobody who cared about him would judge him, it was just something that had happened, something humiliating and horrible but just another thing Melissa had done to him.

“Thanks Maddie.”

She put her hand on the back of his neck and leaned in. “You don’t have to thank me. Now shall we keep going or do you wanna come back to mine.”

“Let’s keep going for a bit.”

Maddie smiled and stood up, reaching her hand out for Buck to take, pulling him up and wrapping him in a hug. They continued walking, Maddie deciding to let Buck do the talking, she didn’t want him upset any more than he already was.

They finished their walk and now Maddie was making them both an early dinner, she didn’t want her brother to be alone if she could help it. Her mind kept going back to what Buck had told her, about being so reliant on Melissa. She couldn’t believe what the woman had done, making him wear a diaper, and she could understand why he was humiliated, she couldn’t even imagine being in that situation. Laying on the bed, feeling helpless, not being able to move, even to take care of something as basic as going to the toilet. She prayed it hadn’t lasted long.

“You ready to eat,” Maddie called, putting the plates at the table.

“Coming,” Buck replied, sitting down, smiling at his sister. “Thanks Maddie, this looks great.”

“It’s just pasta, nothing special.”

They dug in, Maddie trying to decide if she should bring up Buck’s nightmare from the other night, she really wanted to know why he’d been thinking about their father. Once Buck was almost finished she decided to broach the subject.

“So, Athena mentioned you were dreaming about dad.”

Buck looked up, nodding, he looked down again knowing his sister was gonna want to know why.

“Is there a reason?”

“I was dreaming about Melissa,” Buck said, stopping not sure what us to say.

“I know, and then dad appeared, said some nasty things. Do you dream about him a lot?”

“No, I haven’t dreamt about him in years.”

“So there has to be a reason why he showed up,” Maddie said, hating to push.

Buck closed his eyes and leant backwards, his father had appeared in a couple of dreams, ever since Melissa had mentioned him.

“Melissa talked about him.”

Maddie frowned, what would Melissa know about their father. “What did she say?”

“She knew stuff, about me. Personal stuff.”

Maddie nodded, she’d heard about some of the gifts, knew that the information wouldn’t have been easy to find.

“Apparently she found out who our parents were and decided to pay them a visit.”

“I’m sorry, did you just say she saw our parents?” Maddie asked, the information a bit of a shock.

Buck nodded, getting up and moving into the living room. Maddie followed, sitting beside her brother, waiting patiently for him to continue.

“We were having dinner one night and Melissa said she’d cooked my favourite. It was Carbonara.”

“You loved that as a kid,” Maddie gasped, she knew Buck had gone off it since.

“Yep, I told her it wasn’t my favourite. That didn’t go down well.”

“Don’t lie Evan, I know it’s your favourite, so eat up, I’ve got strawberry cheesecake for dessert,” Melissa said, sitting down and digging into her food.

Buck stared at the plate not knowing why Melissa thought he liked it, it just reminded him of dinners when he was a kid, and those weren’t happy memories. He pushed the plate away without thinking.

Melissa froze, fork to her mouth. There was a minute of silence and then she exploded.

“So ungrateful, he was right, why do I even bother,” Melissa cried, grabbing the plate and throwing it in the sink.

She came over and grabbed Buck by the wrist pulling him up and dragging him towards the bedroom, he was weak from the recent dose of drugs so he couldn’t resist. When they got to the room she slapped him twice and then he was tied to the bed posts.

“Your father told me what an ungrateful boy you were. Told me I’d have to watch you, told me all about the punishments you used to get. Boy he was right, I made you a nice dinner and you just pushed it away, how do you think that made me feel.”

Buck was in shock, his father, what did his father have to do with this, he couldn’t speak over Melissa’s ranting, she was pacing the floor, she looked pissed.

“I slaved for hours cooking that, knowing that it was your favourite. That’s what people in love do, they spend time making the other happy. Why can’t you do that, what do you ever do for me.”

Melissa was still pacing but she stopped looking at him. She looked him up and down, smiling and getting up on the bed, kissing him again and again. “I can’t stay mad at you forever. You stay here while I finish my dinner, then we’ll curl up and watch a movie.”

She kissed him again and then walked out, leaving Buck more confused than ever.

“Oh Buck, I’m so sorry. She sounds insane,” Maddie said, listening to her brother tell the story. “How did she even find our parents?”

“I don’t know, she talked about them a few times. Especially when she was upset, she’d say things like ‘your father should have been tougher on you’ or ‘your mother was a saint how did she put up with you.’

Maddie pulled her brother against her, running her hand up his back, content to comfort him without any words. As he pulled away she spoke.

“I think you need to tell the police about this.”

“Why?”

“Because our parents might know something, be able to help.”

“I don’t want them involved Maddie,” Buck replied. “They won’t care, you know they won’t”

“Ok, it’s your choice. But think about it, please.”

Buck nodded; glad he’d told his sister but not wanting anyone else to know. He hated the thought that his parents had told Melissa so much about him, hated that they obviously knew how crazy she was and hadn’t done a thing about it. He hadn’t seen his parents in ten years, and he didn’t want to think about them or have contact with them now. 


	14. Chapter 14

Buck thought about Maddie’s plea as he walked into the police station, he needed to finish his interview and had decided that he’d rather get it over with than wait anymore. He realised that he might have to tell them about his parents, especially if he had to talk about the night he’d told Maddie about. He couldn’t lie and he didn’t wanna leave anything out and then find out Melissa had told everyone anyway.

He sat at the same table as before, with the same detectives, they exchanged pleasantries and then they began where they left off, Buck telling them about the first night Melissa had raped him. Buck spoke of everything he’d been through, the humiliation of being fed and having to wear an adult diaper, the drugs that he was given, the times Melissa had hit him or used the taser. He talked about all the times he’d been tied to the bed, all the times she’d forced him to have sex with her, about the only time he’d tried to escape. Afterwards he was drained, he felt like he’d run a marathon and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to drive himself home.

“Are you ok Buck?” Detective Kovac asked. “That can’t have been easy.”

Buck nodded, sitting back but knowing he had to leave at any minute. Just as the detectives were finishing up he realised he hadn’t mentioned his parents.

“I don’t know if it’s relevant, but Melissa told me she’d be in contact with my parents,” Buck spoke quickly, not wanting to drag the conversation out.

“Why would she contact your parents?” Detective Hake asked.

“She wanted to get to know me better,” Buck replied, laughing. “She said she visited them.”

“Have you spoken to them about this?”

“My parents and I don’t get along. I haven’t seen or talked to them in years.”

The detectives looked at each other then back at Buck, detective Kovac speaking. “We’ll only contact them if we have to. The case is pretty solid, they probably wouldn’t have anything relevant to add and if we did contact them it would just be a formality.”

Buck nodded, breathing a sigh of relief, he was worried that they would want him to speak to his parents, something he did not wish to do. He thanked them and was escorted out of the station, making it to his Jeep and sinking into the seat.

Buck hadn’t told anyone he was going for the rest of his interview, he didn’t want to worry them, especially Maddie, not after what had happened last time. Athena was day off, although he guessed she probably knew. He started the engine and pulled out, wanting to get home as quick as he could, he needed to sleep. The previous night hadn’t gone too well, nervous about the interview and thinking about his father, nightmares had plagued his sleep, this time there was no one there to bring him out of them. He hoped that he was so exhausted he would be able to sleep without dreaming, or that was the hope.

As he walked through the door of his apartment his looked at his phone, noticing several texts, he’d turned it to silent during his interview and forgot to put the ringer back on. Some were from the team asking how he was, one was from Eddie seeing if he was up for a movie night with Christopher. The rest were from Maddie, obviously worried when he didn’t reply.

“Hey Maddie,” Buck said, giving her a call.

“Where have you been? I was worried,” Maddie replied, her agitation obvious through the phone.

“I’m sorry I had my phone on silent, just saw your texts. I’m all good Mads, I promise, a bit tired but good.”

“Maybe you should take a nap.”

“I’m not five,” Buck said, laughing, even though that was exactly what he was about to do. “But I am gonna go curl up under the covers, I’ll text you later.”

“Ok, sleep well. Talk to you later.”

Buck smiled as he hung up, glad that he had his sister in his life, he’d missed out on years with her and never wanted to go through that again. He climbed the stairs and got into something comfortable and was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Buck went through the motions over the next few days, he met up with his friends and sister, talked to his therapist, tried to do everyday tasks to get him back in the swing of life. He felt he was getting back to his old self and decided that it was time to talk to Bobby about going back to work.

“Do you think you’re ready?” Bobby asked, sitting across from Buck at his table.

“I do. At least I hope so,” Buck replied.

“You’ll either need to talk to the department therapist or your therapist can sign off on you coming back,” Bobby said, hoping the kid knew what he was doing.

“I spoke to Rick about it and he thinks I’m ready, maybe just ease back into things.”

Bobby nodded. “We can do that, maybe the first shift you can stay at the station. Just until you get back into the swing on being on shift.”

“Yeah I can do that,” Buck replied, happy that the talk was going well. “So when?”

“I’ll start the paperwork, as long as I have your permission to contact Rick about signing you off.”

Buck nodded.

“Then I don’t see why you can’t come back next week, take the rest of this week to get yourself prepared.”

“I will Bobby, thank you. I just want things to go back to normal,” Buck said, hopeful that when he was back at work that’s exactly what would happen.

Bobby smiled back at him. “That’s what we all want Buck.”

“So, do you think you’re ready?” Rick asked in their next session.

“I do.”

“What about if something triggers you?”

“I think I’ve got my panic attacks under control; I haven’t had a big one since the police station and you’ve been helping a lot with that.”

Rick nodded; he had seen a vast improvement in his patient.

“The others know what to look out for, if I do have one, someone will be there,” Buck added, hoping that he didn’t have any issues while on a call.

“I spoke to Bobby and I know that he and the rest of your team are behind you a hundred percent, I don’t see any problems with you going back to work,” Rick replied. “All I ask is that we continue these sessions and that you say something to your Captain if you feel you’re not up to it.”

“Definitely. I’m not gonna risk someone getting hurt because I’m not ready, Caps got me on light duties for the first shift and then I’m sure he’ll wanna wrap me in bubble wrap after that.” Buck smiled, imagining the whole team felt the same way.

“They care about you,” Rick stated.

“Yeah they do, I’m lucky to have them.”

Three days later and Buck walked into the station, smiling when he entered the locker room to change into his uniform, it felt so long since he’d had it on. He looked around, not noticing anyone else, he thought that was strange, wouldn’t the team want to be there when he arrived. He headed out of the locker room, heading up the stairs, entering the loft and seeing everyone there.

“Welcome back Buckaroo,” they all shouted, a banner hanging above the island.

He smiled, ducking his head, he should have realised they would do something like this, everyone was there including Athena and Maddie.

“Who wants cake?” Chim asked, coming over and pulling Buck towards the table. “Buck, cake.”

“Who’s gonna say no to cake Chim,” Buck replied, laughing.

He stood and let everyone welcome him back, smiling at the attention, glad that he had decided to take the leap and start back at work. He dug into the cake and chatted to everyone, knowing the alarm could sound at any minute and wanting to take advantage of the time.

“I’m glad you’re back at work Buckaroo,” Athena said, smiling. “Good to see things getting back to normal.”

“Me too. I can’t wait to get back out there.”

“Not too fast though I hope,” she replied. “You take your time, there’s no rush.”

Buck nodded, knowing that she was worried about him and didn’t want him jumping head on into things like he normally did. He would take things slow, and he was sure Bobby wouldn’t let him do it any other way.

It turned out it was Buck who was cautious about going back out on calls, he had his first twelve hour shift at the station which went great, then the next shift was twenty four, Bobby suggested half and half, and Buck had agreed, the second half was approaching and when the next bell went he would be hopping into the truck.

He started to get nervous, what if he couldn’t handle it, what if he froze when he needed to move, what if someone get hurt and it was his fault.

“Buck, breathe,” he heard Eddie say, being led over to the couch. “You’re ok, just breathe. In and out, in and out. That’s it.”

Buck hadn’t realised that he’d caused himself to have a panic attack, he ducked his head embarrassed.

“Hey, none of that,” Eddie said, putting both hands on either side of his face and lifting his head up. “Do not be embarrassed because this is tough, we’ve all been there. Getting back out there after a trauma, it’s hard, but you can do it.”

“But what if something goes wrong?” Buck asked.

“Then we’ll deal with it.”

Buck nodded, knowing that he had to get back on the horse at some point, he’d have his team around him to watch his back.

“Everything ok?” Bobby asked, coming over to stand next to them.

“Buck just needed a minute,” Eddie replied, sitting back and removing his hands. “I think it all got a bit much.”

“No one’s forcing you to go out tonight,” Bobby said. “For what it’s worth I think you’re ready. Do you wanna know why?”

“Why.”

“Because you’re worried. You’ve worked yourself up because you’re concerned about how things will go. That means you’re gonna be extra cautious out there, which means anything goes wrong and you’ll be the first to know and you’ll have prepared yourself for it.”

Buck smiled up at Bobby, nodding his head, he was ready, he’d been ready for days, now he just had to go out there. The alarm sounded and he jumped up.

“I’ve got this.”


	15. Chapter 15

Buck continued to work and continued to get back to normal following the trauma he’d received from Melissa. He still spoke to his therapist and had the occasional nightmare but all in all he was back to his old self.

Until he received a call from his lawyer, informing him that there would be no court case as Melissa had been found to be unable mentally to attend, she had been taken to a nearby facility for treatment and would be released when they deemed her fit enough to leave.

Buck was at work when he received the call and he walked up the stairs to the loft, taking a seat at the table, he was in shock and his teammates soon surrounded him.

“Hey Buckaroo, what’s going on?” Hen asked, sitting beside him.

Buck didn’t reply, he just sat eyes distant, breathing a little shallow.

Chim took his wrist to take his pulse, worried about how pale his friend was. “Buck, you with us?”

Eddie reached over and took Buck’s phone, wanting to know who he’d be talking to, bringing up the last number dialled. “It was his lawyer, shit, something must have happened.”

“Buck, I need you to talk to us. You scaring me man.”

Buck seemed to react to the words, turning his head slightly, he closed his eyes taking a few deep breaths. “There’s gonna be no court case.”

“What!” Eddie exclaimed. “How can that be?”

“Melissa’s in a facility being treated, they think she’s too mentally unstable to go to trial.”

“So that’s it?” Hen asked. “It’s just over. She doesn’t get punished.”

“Doesn’t look like it,” Buck said, putting his head in his hands. “She’ll probably be in there a few months and then just carry on like nothing happened. How is that fair!”

“It’s not,” Eddie replied.

“I’m sorry Buck,” Chim said, his hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Can you appeal the decision?”

“No. It’s been decided, and the case has been dismissed. That’s it.”

“I’ll call Maddie and let her know,” Chim said, knowing his friend wouldn’t want to break the news.

Buck sat back, he wasn’t sure what to do, he wanted to scream, he wanted to cry but he wouldn’t do either of those things. He was at work and he needed to pull himself together.

“Let’s forget about it for now,” Buck said, standing up. “Not much I can do, what’s the point in getting upset.”

“Buck, you’re allowed to be upset,” Hen said, holding onto his hand to prevent him from walking off. “Don’t push it aside, it’ll just come back with a vengeance later.”

“I’m ok Hen, it was a shock and I don’t like it, but like I said, there’s nothing I can do about it.”

He walked off, heading to the bunk room wanting to be alone and thinking maybe lying down would help.

“This is ridiculous,” Hen cried, getting up herself. “Everything she did and she’s just gonna get away with it.”

“I’m not saying she’s not crazy, because she is. But she knew what she was doing, she knew exactly what she was doing while she had him, why can’t they see that!” Eddie exclaimed, wanting to punch something.

“Maddie’s livid,” Chim said, coming back upstairs. “I think Buck’s lawyer might be about to get a call he might be better off ignoring. Please don’t tell her I said that.”

“Good on her, I wanna give everyone involved a piece of my mind,” Hen replied.

“Where’s Buck?” Chim asked, looking around the loft.

“I think he went to lay down, this is effecting him more than he’s letting on,” Hen responded. “We need to watch him.”

They all nodded, Eddie headed off to the gym, Hen walked towards Bobby’s office, he needed to know what was happening and Chim went to restock the ambulance. They all had one ear and eye on the bunk room, ready in case their friend needed them.

Buck went home after the shift and fell onto the couch, curling up and closing his eyes, everyone had been determined to keep his mind of things when it was clear he wasn’t going anywhere and he thankfully hadn’t had time to dwell on things. Now though, home alone he had nothing but time. He wasn’t sure what he should do, he couldn’t change the decision the courts had made, he couldn’t go back and change their minds, all he could do is move forward.

_“I didn’t know what I was doing when I took you, can you ever forgive me?” Melissa asked, coming up to Buck outside his apartment._

_“You hurt me, on purpose, you knew exactly what you were doing,” Buck replied, turning to walk away._

_“You’re right, I fooled everyone so that I didn’t go to jail. I knew that if I did then I’d never see you again. I want us to start over, be together.”_

_“You’re crazy!!”_

_“I think we established that I’m not. Just in love, with you. I want us to be together Evan and I know you want that too.”_

_“I don’t want to see you ever again, leave me alone or I’ll call the police.”_

_“And say what, I’m not breaking any laws.”_

_Buck walked away from Melissa but couldn’t seem to get far enough and then she was right in front of him again._

_“You can’t escape from me; you might as well just admit that you love me, and we can be together. It’ll save you any pain.”_

_Next thing he knew she was hitting him with a taser, over and over again._

“NO,” Buck cried, sitting up.

He was in his living room, the apartment exactly the same as he’d left it when he fell asleep, he flopped back down exhausted, he’d never get away from Melissa, even if he wanted to.

Buck put on a brave face for everyone, assuring he was fine and that he didn’t want to talk about it. No one believed him but they respected his wishes.

“Buck, please talk to me,” Maddie said, sitting across from her brother in his kitchen.

“What do you want me to say?” Buck asked, getting up and pacing.

“I don’t know, anything. You’ve been keeping everything bottled up and I’m worried.”

“I’m upset Maddie, I’m angry but there’s nothing I can do.”

“There might not be anything you can do to about Melissa. But there is something you can do about you,” Maddie said. “You need to scream, or cry or both. Just let out what you’re feeling, and I promise you’ll feel better.”

Buck stopped pacing and looked at his sister, she was right of course, he was keeping everything bottled up and that wasn’t healthy, even Rick had told him. So, he did what Maddie said, he yelled about the unfairness of it all, of the pain he was in and then he cried like a baby, sobbing into Maddie’s arms once she hugged him.

“Do you feel better?” Maddie said as they both sat on the couch.

“Actually, I do,” Buck replied, surprised that something so simple could be so effective.

“Good, aren’t you glad you listened to me,” Maddie said smiling.

“Yes Maddie, you’re amazing.”

“Well I wouldn’t go that far.”

They both laughed, Maddie thinking that it was the best sound she’d heard all week. They ate and watched a movie and then Maddie left, making Buck promise to call her if he needed anything.

He was just about to switch off the lights when there was a knock at the door, frowning he went to answer it, wondering if Maddie had forgotten something.

He froze as he opened the door, standing in front of him were his parents, both looking the same as they did the last time he’d seen them.

“I know it’s late Evan, but we just got into town, we need to talk,” Mr Buckley said, walking in past his son as if he wasn’t there.

Mrs Buckley followed, smiling at her son and giving him a kiss on the cheek. “Close the door sweetie, it’s letting in a draft.

Buck did as he was told, reverting to a teenager for a minute, he stood and stared at his parents wondering why they were there. “What do you want?”

“Is that anyway to greet the parents you haven’t spoken to in ten years!” his father exclaimed, walking into the living area and taking off his coat.

“I’m not sure what you want me to say. I didn’t invite you here.”

“We came to talk about Melissa,” his mother said, motioning for him to come over to her.

“What about her?”

“You know she came to see us?” Mrs Buckley asked, sitting on the couch.

Buck nodded, he wasn’t sure he wanted to know where the conversation was headed, he already knew that it was no where good.

“Lovely young girl,” Mr Buckley said, standing next to his wife. “We were so happy when she told us you were dating.”

Buck went to speak but was cut off when his father continued.

“Now we get a frantic call from her saying that you had her arrested and that she’s in a metal health facility. We want to know what’s going on son.”

“She was never my girlfriend; she was stalking me, and she hurt me. End of story, you can leave now.”

“I don’t believe that for a minute Evan, that lovely girl was perfect for you and you had to ruin it,” his father said, coming closer. “You need to fix things with her before they go too far.”

Buck couldn’t believe what he was hearing, they believed some girl they’d met once over him, their own son. He supposed he shouldn’t be surprised, his parents were never in his corner, they wanted to mould him into something he wasn’t. They didn’t care what he wanted, only what looked good for them. Maddie was a nurse and was married and starting a new life, a life that his parents agreed with, where as Buck was a screw up, he didn’t have the grades to become a doctor or lawyer and he didn’t have the discipline to go into business. His father had tried to beat it into him but even that didn’t work. That’s why when he turned eighteen Buck left, packed his bags and didn’t even say goodbye. And now here were his parents, wishing that he’d stayed with the crazy girl who had kept him captive because she was perfect in their eyes, exactly right for a nice wife. Well he wouldn’t stand for it.

“Get out, you’re not welcome I want you to leave,” Buck said, opening the front door and getting out his phone. “If you don’t leave I’m calling the police.”

His father glared at him, he knew that look from his childhood, he wanted to hit him, maybe Buck should let him and have him done for assault. His mother got up and took his father’s hand, leading them out of the apartment.

“Evan obviously doesn’t want to talk about it now,” she said. “We’ll come back once he’s calmed down.”

Buck shut the door in their face and then slid down the other side, if he didn’t already have enough to contend with, now his parents had shown up, he wasn’t sure how much more he could take. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've no idea if Melissa not going to court would actually happen, but I decided its fiction so I didn't want a court case. Should be one more chapter to go


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning Buck was straight on the phone to Maddie, he didn’t want his parents showing up at her door without expecting it. She was shocked and promised to come straight over.

“What exactly did they say?” Maddie asked, once they were settled on the couch.

“They basically told me to fix things with Melissa, as if it’d been some big misunderstanding,” Buck replied, barely able to contain his anger.

“Did you tell them what she did?”

“I didn’t have time to go into details, but some. They didn’t believe me.”

“Boy she really fooled them,” Maddie said, shock running through her.

She couldn’t believe that their parents had shown up because of this, all the times that Maddie or Buck had needed them, and they hadn’t been there. Then some crazy woman calls them, and they get on the first flight. Maddie hadn’t seen her parents in years, not quite as many years as Buck, but long enough.

“I just don’t get it,” Buck said.

“I guess the only way you’re gonna know for sure is to talk to them,” Maddie responded, knowing that was the last thing her brother wanted to do.

“You know how that’ll end,” Buck replied. “With bruises.”

“You don’t know that.”

Her brother looked at her and she knew that he was right, it was their father’s solution to a problem, use his fists. They’d both had their share of bruises growing up, although she knew that Buck had suffered the most.

“Then what do you want to do?”

“I don’t know Maddie; just hope they go away.”

It was Maddie’s turn to look at her brother, there was no way that their parents were just going to drop it, they both sat in silence for a minute, each thinking about how they could solve the problem. They were interrupted by a knock on the door, knowing before they opened it who it would be.

“Maybe I just ignore it,” Buck said.

“Just answer it, I’ll be here. We’ll face them together.”

Buck nodded and opened the door, letting his parents in, they settled around the kitchen table, Maddie hugging her mother and father, even though she really didn’t want to.

“It’s so good to see you Madeline,” Mrs Buckley said. “How are you?”

“I’m good mom, how are you?”

“Can’t complain.”

They smiled at each other and then their mother turned to Buck, she didn’t look happy.

“You were very rude last night Evan; I hope you’re feeling more obedient today.”

Buck laughed, looking at Maddie, obedient, that was rich. “I’m not a kid anymore mom, I can be rude if I want to, especially in my own home.”

“You haven’t changed a bit have you son,” Mr Buckley said. “No wonder Melissa changed her mind about you.”

“Ok, mom, dad, we’re hear to listen to what you have to say. Please can you tell us why you’re here,” Maddie jumped in, not wanting an argument.

“We told your brother last night we’re here about Melissa,” Mrs Buckley explained.

“Yes, you did, but we don’t understand.”

“Melissa is perfect for Evan; we could see that from the first moment we saw her. We want to know what we can do to fix things.”

“There’s nothing to fix. I explained last night that we were never together, she was obsessed with me, even tracked you guys down to get to know me better. She took me against my will and held me in a cabin until the police found us.”

“It’s true, she’s crazy,” Maddie chimed in, taking her brothers hand.

Mr and Mrs Buckley looked at each other, seeming to talk with saying any words and then their mother turned to look at them.

“It was our understanding that you went to the cabin with her and spent the week there, then something happened, and you guys had a fight. Next thing she knew the police were called and she was being arrested.”

“Is that what Melissa told you?” Buck asked.

“It’s the truth isn’t it,” Mr Buckley said. “You made the kidnapping up to hurt her for some reason.”

“Buck did no such thing. I was there the whole time he was missing; I was there at the hospital after he was found, and I’ve been there ever since. Melissa lied and you believed her,” Maddie exclaimed, not knowing how her parents could be so naïve.

They all sat staring at each other, no one wanting to admit that they had it wrong and Buck the only one out of the four of them who knew what really happened.

Mr Buckley got up and motioned for his wife to do the same, they put on their coats and said goodbye, telling the siblings that they’d get to the bottom of things.

Buck breathed a sigh of relief when they were gone, not believing that it had gone so well, he couldn’t remember the last conversation like that he’d had with his father that didn’t end with him being hit.

“Well that went well,” Maddie said sarcastically.

Buck laughed, knowing she was right, it was very strange, but he didn’t mind.

“Well I hate to leave but I’ve gotta get to work,” Maddie spoke, getting up and grabbing her things. “Call me if you talk to them again.”

“I will, thanks for being here Maddie, even though you didn’t know they were coming.”

“I’m always here for you, remember that.”

Buck smiled and hugged his sister, closing the door behind her, not knowing what to do with himself. He didn’t fancy going outside so he thought the best thing to do would be to have a binge on Netflix, he was sure to find something he’d like.

He pushed thoughts of Melissa and his parents out of his mind as he settled down to watch a movie, soon nodding off on the couch, the lack of sleep catching up to him.

The next few days passed without any word from his parents, he and Maddie were wondering if they’d left as quick as they’d come and not told them. Buck didn’t care, he knew that they couldn’t hurt him anymore and even if they did come back he wouldn’t let them in. He’d even talked to Athena about getting a restraining order if things got out of hand. The days really were back to normal, work, friends, social life, the only thing Buck wasn’t ready to do was get back into dating, he knew it would be a while before he’d let a woman touch him intimately again. He’d discussed it with Rick, and he’d agreed that it would take some more time. But he could take it slowly, he didn’t need a woman in his life, even though there was plenty to choose from, he was just content to take it one day at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it folks. I've left the ending open a little as am thinking about doing a sequel. Not sure if I have the time at the moment.   
> Let me know if you'd be interested and any suggestions.   
> If not then you can make up your own minds as to what happens next :-)  
> Thanks for reading


End file.
